Levy and Gajeel
by alex-halcyon
Summary: Gajeel & Levy.. Smut, romance, drama and more. Enjoy the feels... ;) *hiatus*
1. 1: Sexting Smut

**Hey guys! I wrote some Gajeel smut for a week thing the other year and I have it on tumblr and so I thought I'd add it to my FF again. I hope that you like my Gajevy stuff because I'm SO HAPPY IT'S FINALLY CANON OH MY GOD. They're awesome. But anyway! I have a few stories and am open to idea's for more or requests, so please just send me a message!**

* * *

 **I Am Not A Hooker**

It started out like any other day, except that for some reason, Levy was feeling really good about herself from the moment she woke up.

That should have been a sign.

It wasn't that she didn't deserve to feel good about herself; she enjoyed and reveled in the feeling. It was just that she got a little overconfident.

It was one of those days that her hair did everything right. Her skin was clear and smooth. Her smile wasn't forced. Her eyes sparkled. She felt pretty. She _was_ pretty. It was such a freeing feeling, and it didn't come along all that often.

So of course, she had to take a selfie.

And that's when things got a little out of hand.

The clothes started to come off as she felt a little bit more daring. And in front of her mirror, she posed for the camera in her lacy underwear (that she never wore) and started feeling really sexy.

One photo in particular – it wasn't in front of the mirror, it was taken from above while she looked flirtatiously up at the camera, biting her lip, and had her free hand running down her bare stomach – was her favorite. She actually managed to look sexy. And that was totally not her style. Her breasts were small, but this bra pushed them up and gave her some cleavage, and that totally added to the appeal of the image.

And then it all went horribly wrong.

She had somehow managed to send the photo to a random number and he had texted her back.

 _Eh? Who is this?_

Levy's face was red with embarrassment, and then it was flushed with indignation at the next message that came through.

 _Are you one of them spam hookers? Cos if you are quit texting me._

 _I AM NOT A HOOKER!_

Levy replied instantly before she realized what she had done. She covered her mouth with her hand and groaned, sitting on her bed in her underwear. She had to find someway to diffuse the situation.

 _I didn't mean to send the photo. It was an accident._

 _Some accident. Whatcha doin' taking photos like that for if you ain't a hooker?_

Levy stared at the screen. Who the hell was this person?

 _I just felt like it, okay? And where do you get off accusing me of being a hooker? People take photos like this all the time!_

 _Gihi. Do they now? Do you do this often?_

Gihi? Was that this person's laugh? Levy raised her eyebrow, she didn't understand why she kept texting back.

 _NO I do not do this EVER._

 _Then why ya doing it now? I'm not complaining, by the way._

 _I just told you that, didn't I? I felt like it._

Levy bit her lip. He wasn't complaining? Did that mean he liked the photo? She lay back on her bed and hugged her pillow to her chest, staring at her screen. She was talking to a perfect stranger. Why did it feel so… exciting?

 _That ain't a real answer._

Levy frowned. Should she? She could… well, she kind of knew how to flirt. She read enough books to know how to flirt. But actually flirting was a whole different thing. But this was a stranger. She could just say whatever she wanted and no one would be the wiser. A sudden thought hit her.

 _I'll tell you if you swear you'll never show anyone that photo, or post it online, or anything that means that anyone other than you EVER sees it. I will hunt you down._

 _Gihihihi. Trust me, I ain't sharing this._

A strange sense of relief flooded through her. She didn't know why, it wasn't like she could trust him. Was it even a guy?

 _Are you a guy?_

 _You kidding me? Course I am, Shrimp._

 _Shrimp?_

 _Ya look short in ya picture._

Levy frowned again. How could he tell she was short in that picture? And Shrimp? Really? What kind of a nickname is that? Strangely, she kind of liked it.

 _Well, ya gonna answer me?_

 _I felt good today. So, yeah… I took some photos._

 _You took more? Can I see?_

Levy bit her lip. She could feel a strange desire building inside of her. Should she?

 _Um, maybe. First I want to know about you._

She waited for him to respond. It felt like forever, but it was quick. Less than a minute.

 _Whatcha wanna know?_

Levy thought. His name? What he looked like? Yeah, all of those things. But they seemed so mundane.

 _Um. Who are you?_

 _Gihi. Gajeel._

"Gajeel," Levy mused. It was an interesting name.

 _How old are you?_

 _17\. Why do ya wanna know this stuff?_

 _I dunno. Just makes me feel better that you're not a complete stranger I guess. You've seen me basically naked. It's weird._

 _Gihi. It ain't weird to me. The photo's fucking hot._

Levy stared at the screen. He was so crude, but it excited her. He thought she was hot?

 _You think I'm hot?_

 _Nah._

Levy felt dejected.

"Wow," she whispered. She'd never felt so deflated before. He phone buzzed again.

 _The photo's hot. Your more like a fairy. Real cute._

Levy giggled, feeling lighter. He didn't think she was ugly, he thought she looked like a fairy. It made her smile and she felt that desire welling inside her again. She scrolled through her pictures, thinking that after that comment, he deserved another one. She picked one where she was looking away from the camera. It was just photo of just above her breasts, but she wasn't wearing a shirt or a bra, and the top of her breasts were slightly outline (because she was pushing them up with her hand). The photo was kind of… alluring, she thought. You could only see her profile, but her neck looks long and her jawline was smooth.

 _You there?_

He had texted her while she was looking through the photos. She grinned, nervous butterflies were flying in her stomach. She sent the picture to him.

One minute went by.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

The nervous butterflies were like a raging storm inside of her now and the nervous anticipation was being replaced by panic. Why wasn't her texting her back? Did he decide to send the pictures to his friends? The uncertainty was killing her, but she resisted texting him.

She put her face in her pillow. Her phone buzzed and she raised her head so quickly she thought she might have gotten whiplash. It was from him. She opened the message and then dropped her phone.

He had sent her a picture.

And by god, he was magnificent.

Her hand somehow found it's way to her panties, she rested her fingers on them, not daring to touch herself quite yet but finding it difficult not to. It wasn't something she'd ever really done before but seeing that picture of him was making her feel things that she hadn't felt before.

He'd taken the picture from his waist, so it showed his entire abdomen and his face. He had a perfect V coming up from his hips that immediately made Levy want to touch him. He had an eight-pack. It wasn't a six-pack, it was a damn eight-pack. And his nipples were pierced. Levy's breath was a sharp intake of absolute and unexpected excitement. His arms and chest were well defined and his jawline was strong.

Levy suddenly felt inadequate, her petite, soft figure was so unassuming and so unimpressive compared to his. But the body, that wasn't the only part of him that she admired. It was his face.

It wasn't the pretty-boy face that she was used to seeing at school, or the face with boyish good looks. It was a masculine face with a roughness to it that she didn't know until now that she was attracted to. He had an eyebrow piercing to go with his nipple piercings and dark eyes shadowed by black eyebrows that matched his black hair. Levy could tell that it was long, it was tied back. But she couldn't see that much of it. But she wanted to.

A buzz alerted her to another message.

 _Uh, you there?_

Levy realized that she had been staring at the picture for five minutes.

 _Yes._

 _And?_

Levy was desperately trying to think of something to say other than "please have my babies." It was difficult. Just flirt, Levy. Flirt.

 _What are you trying to do, sending me that? Seduce me?_

Levy sighed. She was not good at this.

 _Gihihi. Is it working?_

Levy's fingers began to tickle her womanhood through her panties.

 _Yes._

Was all that she replied. She could feel her heart rate increasing, and her breathing come faster. A pulsing began between her legs. Oh yes, it was working.

 _Are you playing with yaself? I am._

Levy's breathing hitched. That was so forward. It made her more excited as she read it over. He was playing with himself, because of her photos.

 _Yes, I am._

Levy brushed her fingers up her stomach and slipped them into the hem of her panties, running them down until she was cupping herself.

 _Tell me what your doing._

Levy blushed slightly as she typed. This wasn't what she was used to, it wasn't something she'd ever done before, but she was enjoying. She felt dirty in the best possible way; it was just turning her on more.

 _My fingers are sliding up and down, playing with my clitoris, while I'm thinking about that photo you sent._

 _Are you wet?_

 _I'm wet._

 _Ah, jeez. This is turning me on so fucking much._

Levy closed her eyes for a moment and imagined that Gajeel was with her. She slipped her panties off and had an idea. She grinned.

 _I just took my panties off._

 _Ah, fuck._

Somehow, that word just made her feel more provocative.

 _What are you doing? What are you thinking?_

She wanted to know what he was doing. What he was imagining.

 _I'm thinking about having you here. Your little hands on my cock, me sucking your nipples._

Levy swallowed as she imagined it. Oh god, her fingers moved faster, building up more tension inside of her.

 _Oh, god._ She texted him. _My lips wrapped around your cock, sucking and licking._

Levy had never used the word 'cock' before. It made her feel a little embarrassed typing it, but those feelings were overcome with desire and need.

Levy moaned and she slipped two fingers inside of herself, thrusting in and out.

 _Jesus Fucking Christ._

And then he sent her another picture. It was his hand, wrapped around his dick in all its solid glory. Levy breathed out and her eyes widened when she saw it. She had never been with a guy before, she'd never had sex, never seen a penis in person. But that, that took her breath away and made her ache. It was big, that much she knew. His hand was at its base, but there was still a third of it showing. She could see the wetness at its tip.

 _Oh, god, Gajeel._

Levy could barely type, she was consumed with a passion and need she'd never know before. She wanted him. This stranger, she wanted to feel him inside of her. Her fingers were thrusting but she knew it wasn't what she wanted, but it would do.

 _You're glorious. I want you inside me._

 _Fuck, your gonna make me cum._

Levy's thumb worked her clit as she thrust her fingers inside again and again, she moaned and dropped her phone. Gajeel filled her mind. His strong arms around her, his lips passionately kissing her neck, her stomach and down there. His cock, thrusting itself inside of her.

"Gajeel!" She cried.

Her orgasm came on like fireworks exploding inside of her. She tingled, her legs clenched, her back arched upwards, her toes curled and she panted, moaning his name as the ecstasy spread throughout her body. She laughed when it was over, panting and sweating.

Her phone buzzed.

She opened the message from Gajeel.

 _Fuck. That was… something else._

 _Yes, it was._

 _I should ask your name._

Levy smiled. She caught sight of herself in the screens reflection, her cheeks were pink, and her eyes were shining. She captured the moment with another photo and sent it to him.

 _I'm Levy._

He sent her a picture similar to hers; he had a devilish grin on his face. They were both satisfied.

 _We should do this again sometime._

Levy's toes curled in anticipation. Oh yes, she was definitely going to do this again. She guessed that things getting a little out of hand weren't always a bad thing.

 _Tomorrow?_

 _Tomorrow._


	2. 1: First Date

**Because I was requested to write a follow up from ilovebeingintroverted on Tumblr - here it is! The first meeting after the sexting. Both Levy and Gajeel POV.**

 **I'd be really happy to know what you think of Gajeel in particular. He's a little difficult to write as actually. He's complex in regards to Levy.**

 **Anyway! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Levy had no idea why she had agreed.

Why, why, why, why, why had she thought it might be a good idea?

Levy rolled on her bed, with her face smushed into her pillow, kicking her legs. She was a ball of completely-freaking-out emotions.

Today, she was going to meet Gajeel.

 _Gajeel._

 _Her sexting friend, Gajeel._

The guy who she accidentally messaged a revealing photo of herself to and then proceeded to flirt, play with herself and continue to sext for days on end.

Somehow in that time, they had become sort of friends. More than just sexters. So, obviously, the next step was meeting in person. Which apparently Gajeel had no problem with because it was his idea.

Levy groaned. She was so nervous. Her heart was beating so fast she felt like it was going to leap out of her mouth. She sat up and looked at the clock. It was 8:30 a.m. She had two hours to get ready and look good. She could do this. She could totally do this. She sat up, slapped herself lightly on her cheeks and tried to feel determined.

The problem, other than the overwhelming nerves wracking her body, was Levy had no idea what to wear.

She had been portraying herself as some kind of experienced or sexy woman. But she wasn't. Levy had never even kissed a boy, despite what some of the text messages she'd sent might suggest. And she certainly didn't think she was sexy. She was short, had basically no breasts, and looked more like a child than a seventeen year old girl.

She wanted to look good. But really, what Levy wanted, wasn't to disappoint him. She clutched her fingers around her arm and stared at herself in the mirror. Would she be enough? Just her, the way she was. Would he hate it? Levy bit her lip.

After a moment, she took a deep breath. She would have to be enough. So she put on the dress that Lucy told her she looks beautiful in, an orange sun dress with off the shoulder sleeves. She slipped on some brown and white sandals, showing off her painted light pink toenails. Her hair she wore down with loose curls, and a white headband.

She dashed some mascara on her eyes, a little blush on her cheeks and some lip balm to soften her lips. She checked herself out in the mirror again. She smiled, and although it was fake, she kept smiling, trying to make it real. Her mother told her to fake it until she made it. So she was going to do that. She would be happy and confident on the outside, even if she was a total disaster on the inside.

Her phone buzzed. With trepidation, she looked at it, but breathed a sigh of relief that it wasn't from Gajeel. It was from her friend Cana, the only person Levy had told about her texting escapades. Or more like, Cana had stolen her phone after getting suspicious and Levy had been forced to explain it.

 _Good luck today, Lev! Don't worry, he'll love you. And if he doesn't, I'll post his pictures all over the internet!_

Levy smiled and sighed. She responded with a thank you, and then, it was time to go.

They had arranged to meet at the Founders Statue in Fairy Park. It was a pretty area and the sun was shining, so Levy was encouraged that it might be a good sign that the day was nice.

Levy arrived fifteen minutes before the time they had arranged. She stood beneath the statue, back straight, shoulders tense, lips biting and hands unsure of what to do. She shifted from foot to foot, her arms crossed and uncrossed. She had never felt so nervous before.

But she refused to look up. Levy stared at one spot on the pavement in front of her, terrified of making eye contact with anyone just in case the moment arrived and she was meeting eyes with Gajeel. That Gajeel. With the eight-pack. And pierced nipples. And large…

Levy felt her cheek heat up and burn. She covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

"What you doin', Shrimp?"

Levy froze. It was him. Gajeel. His voice was breathtaking. Gravelly, deep, and sexy as hell. Exactly what she had been imagining. Her heart slammed against her chest. She didn't remove her hands from her face, but she peaked through her fingertips at the shoes in front of her. Black combat boots. Tucked into black jeans. She kept her face covered as eyes eyes trailed up his body. Grey singlet. Very muscular arms on nice skin.

When Levy got to his face, her hands dropped.

"Gajeel," she breathed.

* * *

Gajeel watched her as she put her hands to her face and started shaking her head. She really was a Shrimp. Just a tiny thing waiting for him. He suddenly felt big and awkward. Levy, that girl he had come to think of as _his_ Shrimp, was actually here in front of him. His heart started pounding.

She was so pretty. Like a pixie. The dress she had on made her skin look milky and soft, her legs looked slender and her hair was pretty, back in a headband. He took a deep breath and looked down at himself. He felt so simple. Black and grey, big clunky boots. He looked like some kind of gangster compared to her good girl appearance.

He could leave now. He could just go. She hadn't seen him, she wasn't even looking. He could tell that she was nervous. He could just go and she'd never know. But then he would have to stop messaging her. Stop talking to her. Avoid her forever. And that was something that he just couldn't bring himself to do. She was so… she was just so interesting. He wanted to know everything about her.

So he took those last few steps and stood in front of her.

"What ya doing, Shrimp?"

His throat felt dry, and he wanted to cough, to try and get the cobwebs out of it so he wouldn't sound so stupid but he couldn't. He stood and waited while she opened her eyes and peeked at him through those small, delicate hands. His heart thumped, she didn't realise that she was being so cute it was almost unbearable. But he was terrified. He wanted her to like him, but he knew that he wasn't like the people she'd known. Probably she was used to pretty rich boys. He wasn't like that at all.

"Gajeel," her voice was light, like a breath of fresh air and when she said his name without a hint of disgust, of anything but amazement, he felt like a weight lifted off his shoulders.

He started to feel hot, with her staring at him like that. Her hands had dropped from her face, revealing a perfectly beautiful girl with big, shining eyes and lips that made him want to kiss her immediately.

And then she held out her hand and her face looked funny in her embarrassment.

"Sorry - Levy. Shrimp. I'm so-, Sorry, I'm Levy, sorry," she stammered and stuttered and her cheeks became pink. Gajeel stared at her hand in amusement before he took it.

He laughed. "Gihi, Shrimp. I know who you are."

Levy's face flooded with red and embarrassment. "O-of course you do," she said.

Gajeel like the feeling of her hand in his.

"Ya know," Gajeel looked down at her, grinning. He felt really happy. "You're shorter in person than I thought you were. Definitely a shrimp."

Levy pouted and Gajeel felt that familiar thumping in his chest.

"Well, it's not my fault you're like some hulking giant," she said, sounding like a little girl.

Gajeel laughed and he saw that Levy was smiling. A glint on the ground caught his eye, and after a moment he realised that there was a small camera aiming straight up Levy's dress. Gajeel was almost surprised at how quickly the anger and rage welled in him. He knew Levy was saying something, but he couldn't hear her. Some pervert was trying to upskirt his girl.

He stepped around the confused Levy and slammed his foot to the ground, feeling the camera crushing beneath his boots. He heard the shriek of the perve and reached around the statue, grabbing the man at his collar and lifting him, straining his body so he could look this disgusting guy in the eyes and punch his lights out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Gajeel asked, trying and failing to keep his emotions in check. "You some kind of a pervert?"

The man looked like he was going to piss himself. Gavel was disgusted at his pathetic whimpering, "No, no, please I - "

"Don't lie to me," Gajeel narrow his gaze, intimidating him. "Were you taking photos up her dress?"

Sweating and afraid, the man nodded and the anger that coursed through Gajeel needed to come out with a heavy punch to the perverts face.

"Wait, Gajeel."

Levy's voice brought him out of his trance of anger. Gajeel looked at her in surprise.

"Let me talk to him."

Gajeel, confused, but not daring to disobey the suddenly very determined Shrimp, shrugged, trying to contain himself and roughly shoved the man back against the statue, not letting him get away.

"He's a pervert," Gajeel growled, trying to figure out what the hell Levy was doing.

Levy nodded, "I know."

Gajeel watched as her facial expression changed from angry to a strange and frightening calm as she walked towards them. Her eyes were locked on the perve in his grip. She walked to him, clenched her fist and tensed her body and then Gajeel watched in amazement as his little Shrimp threw her entire body into the punch that broke the man's nose.

He let him go, and the pervert fell to the ground, screeching and clutching his nose. But Levy wasn't done. Gajeel watched with wide eyes as the calm exterior turned into a rage.

"The only person who gets pictures of me is him," Levy's voice was lower and more threatening than Gajeel had imagined it could be. But what really got him is what she said. That he was the only one. It made him feel strangely proud, and like he'd won something. That feeling of complete and total success and relief.

"You perverted old man."

She sounded so disgusted that Gajeel, all his anger forgotten in his awe at this tiny girl, had to hold back a laugh. She seemed to have forgotten that he was there at all. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and called the police, while she retrieved the memory card from the camera he had crushed. Once she hung up, she turned around and Gajeel was just staring at her.

He couldn't help but think that the accidental photo she had sent time was something like fate. She was amazing. She was just everything.

Her face turned red again and Gajeel grinned.

"So I'm the only one that gets photos, yeah?" He asked.

Levy's face turned a deeper shade of red.

"That's - I mean," she bit her lip and Gajeel held back from taking her and kissing her then. "Yes," she said quietly, shyly, in a way that made Gajeel almost tremble.

Gajeel leaned against the statue and looked at her.

"Ya know, Shrimp," he said. "I reckon we're gonna have a real good time together."

Levy looked back at him, her eyes were shining, but they were filling with tears. Gajeel frowned and walked over to her. She looked down at her hand.

"I think I broke it."


	3. 1: Doubt

_**A/N: Hey Guys! This is my updated Chapter. I've combined the old chapters 3 & 4, and made some additions! Hope you like it!**_

 **Thanks for the awesome feedback so far! It makes me so happy!**

 **Special shoutout to** WhatAreAllTheseTears **for requesting the first follow up so I could continue this story!** **Also thanks to** Ultra-Siou **for here and tumblr, and** Beautiful but dangerous **for your kind review. :)**

 **This chapter is less about OTP and more about BROTP haha. Because everyone needs a best friend to talk to! And I know, I know that Lucy and Levy are generally considered to be besties and everything, BUT as much as I absolutely adore Lucy and Levy's friendship, I think that Levy and Cana need some love and that Cana is definitely more suited to being Levy's confidant in this story ;) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to review!**

 **Much love, AJ x**

* * *

 **Gajeel**

 _Was she what you expected?_

Gajeel's best friend had been messaging him all day while he was out with the Shrimp. He'd ignored the constant buzzing in his pocket because he knew who it would be. But once he said good-bye to Levy, awkwardly, without a hug, kiss or even a handshake, and walked home, he finally took his phone out of his pocket and messaged Juvia back.

 _Yeah and no_

 _What do you mean?_

 _She's a Shrimp._ Gajeel wrote, a small smile on his face. _But she punched some guy in the face and broke his nose._

 _WHAT?_

 _Yeah, I know. He was a perve. Tryna take photos up her dress._

 _That's...sort of awesome._

 _Yeah… It actually was._

 _So she was wearing a dress? Was it pretty? Does she look as nice as she does in the photos?_

Gajeel sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't get why girls were so into details like that. A cool gust of wind blew by him, and he shivered, sticking his free hand in his pocket and wishing for the thousandth time that day that he'd brought a jacket.

 _She looked good._

 _You're terrible at details. So you don't regret meeting her then?_

 _No._

 _That's good._

 _Yeah…_

Juvia was the only person Gajeel had told about his Shrimp. Unlike Levy, Gajeel and Juvia didn't attend a nice school, and live in a nice neighbourhood. They were foster kids, living in a home with guardians who were absent at all times except home inspections. It wasn't that bad, at least they weren't abused like other kids they knew, but they'd been involved in some bad stuff they were trying to escape from.

 _Why do you sound reluctant?_ Juvia messaged again.

 _She's from a different planet._

Seeing Levy McGarden in her nice clothes with her kind smile made him realise that he was nothing compared to her. He didn't regret meeting her, but seeing her made him realise the gap between them was impassable. She was so smart, and he was just whatever he was.

He felt underdressed in his worn out jeans and second hand combat boots. He noticed the looks of people as he walked beside her. Concerned for her, wondering who he was, what they could be doing together. It made him angry, he had to bite the inside of his teeth from snapping at them. He didn't want them to be right about him.

 _So…does that mean you won't see her again?_

Gajeel remembered the feeling he had when he saw her punch that pervert. He clutched his phone in is hand, scrolled through the messages and read some of the things Levy had sent him. He scrolled through their conversations. Even the way she spoke was different. So proper. All her spelling was correct and all her grammar was right. His messages looked like they'd been typed by an ape, or toddler, in comparison.

So Gajeel typed back the only thing he could.

 _I don't know._

* * *

 **Levy**

There was a strange feeling that dampened Levy's giddiness. And it wasn't her throbbing, broken hand. It was like she knew something was off but she couldn't put her finger on it. Usually she was a diligent student at school, copying her notes, making sure she was paying attention, helping those who asked her. But she hadn't been able to concentrate all week.

Gajeel was bothering her.

He had been texting but it wasn't the same. He hadn't asked to meet with her again. She was beginning to feel like maybe he didn't like her. But somehow she also doubted that was it, she just couldn't figure it out.

She hadn't been able to forget the look on Gajeel's face when she punched that guy. No one had ever looked at her like that before. And he'd been so gentle with her hand. Walking her to the hospital so she could get it looked at. He'd left her then, but he'd kept his distance. It was like there was suddenly some kind of a wall between them that hadn't been there before.

Levy sighed, she looked down at her notebook and realised she'd scribbled his name on the corner page. She blushed. Hoping no one had seen it, but when she looked up she saw Cana smirking at her.

"Whatcha doin', Levy?" Cana grinned.

"N-nothing," Levy said, pulling her notebook closer to her.

"What are you hiding?" Cana said, pulling at the notebook. "Come on, give it to me."

"No, Cana, come on, please," Levy said, pulling it back.

Cana's grip was too strong. She took the notebook and Levy's face burned red.

"Gajeel, with a little heart," Cana said. She looked at the book with a smirk and then her smile widened when she saw Levy's face. "You're so adorable, Levy!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around Levy and causing a commotion in the classroom.

It was the first time Levy had ever been sent out of class.

Cana walked side by side with her, seeming like she wasn't paying attention or caring about anything, but Levy knew her better than that. Cana was more observant than people gave her credit for. It was one of the things Levy respected about her. She might joke around and act like a fool, be almost too firm and harsh in her judgements or indifferent, but when it came down to it, Cana was always going to be there to back her friends up.

So Levy was aware that Cana was waiting for her to spill what was on her mind. Levy sighed, feeling a little glad that Cana was the one she had gone to when she first needed to tell someone about her sexting. She wasn't sure anyone else would be much help. Lucy definitely needed to get a grip on the denial of her own love life, and Erza was definitely not going to be helpful since she was a little more extreme. Mirajane would've been too excited to help and Laki was even more extreme than Erza. Cana was the happy medium for all things to do with sex and guys and all other problems Levy could think of.

"I'm not really sure what to do," Levy said.

"With what?" Cana asked.

"Gajeel," Levy said. "He's been weird since we met. Something is off."

Cana tipped her head thoughtfully, "How much do you really know about him?"

"What do you mean?" Levy asked.

"Well," Cana said. "What's his last name? Where does he go to school? Does he have any siblings? The things you generally find out about people."

Levy paused, biting her lip. "I don't really know anything, I guess."

"Only what his co-" Levy slapped her hands over her friends mouth, and Cana was laughing underneath them. Levy's face was burning.

"Cana!"

She let her hands off Cana's mouth.

"-ck looks like," Cana finished in a sing-song voice with a cheeky grin.

Levy flushed and shook her head. "It kind of sounds awful, doesn't it? That I know nothing about him. Maybe that's why he doesn't want to talk anymore."

Cana shrugged, "Maybe, but I don't think that's all it is. See you later, Levy."

Cana walked off, leaving Levy thinking about what she had said. Leave it to Cana to make her feel more confused than before.

"Wait, Cana!" Levy called. "Aren't we supposed to go to the principals office? Cana!"

* * *

 **Cana & Juvia**

Cana wasn't a fool. When Levy told her about the guy she'd been messaging, she behaved like any friend would. Excited, amused, a little concerned, a little juvenile in her jokes but generally supportive. But in her free time, Cana had done a hell of a lot of digging around to find out exactly who this Gajeel guy was.

It wasn't that she didn't believe in Levy, or trust her friend, it was that Cana just wanted to make sure that Levy wasn't getting into something she couldn't handle. After all, Gajeel could've been a psycho. Not judging someone by their appearance was hard when all you had to go by was a photo of a guy who looked like some of the asshole guys Cana had dealt with in her fathers bar.

Cana had her friend from primary school, Hibiki, a computer genius, do some digging to find Gajeel. Hibiki had found Gajeel enrolled at a high school on the other side of town, one with a pretty tough reputation. More digging revealed that Gajeel was living in a foster home, with a girl named Juvia who was also enrolled at the same school.

It took three days for Cana to decide what she was going to do. All that time, Levy had been stuck on her phone, smiling and blushing and happy all day. It made Cana sure of what she was going to do. Confronting Gajeel himself would be stupid, of course he'd tell Levy and then Levy would get mad. But, if Cana got to Juvia, then maybe she could get away with being maybe a slightly overprotective but well meaning friend.

So Cana ambushed Juvia after school one day, and discovered a new friend and conspirator. Juvia, like Cana, was worried about her friend, but for different reasons. Because of their background, and the difference in the lives lived by Gajeel and Levy, Juvia told Cana that he liked Levy a lot, but felt inadequate and unworthy. Cana told Juvia that Levy doesn't care about things like that, and that Gajeel was being an idiot.

It was fun, Cana decided, to conspire with someone. She enjoyed the little meetings that she had with her new friend. They acted like they were spies. Wearing hats and always meeting in different places. Their conversations were held over coffee and slowly drifted from Levy and Gajeel to more personal matters about themselves. But they both felt guilty that while their friendship was growing, it seemed that Gajeel and Levy were drifting apart. And they both agreed that it was stupid Gajeel's fault.

"He's ignoring her texts now," Juvia moaned. "It's driving Juvia crazy, seeing him all depressed."

"Yeah, Levy isn't too happy either," Cana said.

"What are we going to do?" Juvia wondered with a sigh, resting her chin on her hands, leaning on the table.

"I have an idea!" Cana exclaimed after a moment.

Juvia perked up, "What is it?"

"We have to make him jealous, right?" Cana said. "Maybe if he thinks that Levy is in trouble, or that someone else is moving in on his girl, then he'll come and save her."

Juvia nodded quickly with excitement, "Yes. He's very protective."

"Okay, so," Cana thought for a moment. "Well, she has these two boys that are like her fan club that follow her around at school. We could make them sound like stalkers."

"Juvia likes that idea. Juvia can imagine Gajeel's head exploding at the thought of stalkers."

Cana chuckled, "Okay, so tell him that you found out some information, and then tell him this..."

* * *

 **I hope you like this little addition to the story, about Cana and Juvia conspiring to help the love grow! I'll be adding little bits about them both in future chapters, but not too much.**

 **Please let me know what you think about the updates I make in the next few days!**

 **Hope you're all well!**

 **Please Review!**

 **xx**


	4. 1: Games

**Hey everyone!**

 **Once again I've combined two chapters and made some more additions to it. So I hope you like this one!**

 **Thanks so much for the positive feedback on my updates. Really, it's so so so great and makes me so happy and I love everyone so much!**

 **:) xxxx**

* * *

 **Gajeel**

 _Where have you been?_

 _Gajeel? Are you okay?_

 _Why are you avoiding me?_

 _Gajeel, this isn't funny. What are you doing? What's wrong?_

 _Did I do something?_

 _Well, okay Gajeel. If this is what you want, you won't here from me again._

 _Good-bye._

Gajeel stared at the messages, sitting with his head down, feeling dejected. He had decided that the Shrimp was too good to get mixed up with a guy like him. Even just that one meeting, that first look at her, he knew it. She was good and worthy of everything that he couldn't give her.

He hadn't responded to her text messages for a week, and it was hard. His fingers were itching to message her, to apologise, to ask her to meet him again. But he resisted, no matter how sick it made him feel. Reading that last message, imagining her saying good-bye and turning away from him, Gajeel had never felt so hollow.

"Juvia thinks you're an idiot."

Gajeel looked up and saw his best friend standing in front of him, hands on her hips with a disapproving look on her face.

"What'd'ya want, Juvia?" Gajeel said, sitting back, his mouth twisted in disdain.

"For you to stop being an idiot, Gajeel," Juvia said. "Juvia thought you loved her."

Gajeel's cheeks reddened, "L-love," he spluttered and scoffed. "No way."

He could feel her grinning and refused to look at her, irritation and embarrassment battling for

"Well, Juvia still thinks that if you like her you need to follow your heart," Juvia said, taking a seat beside him. "Also," the tone of Juvia's voice changed. "Well, Juvia might have done some research on your little friend too."

Gajeel's head snapped up, his eyes wide with surprise.

"What'd you do that for?" He asked. "And how?"

Juvia shrugged, "Juvia like to be prepared in matter of the heart."

"It ain't your heart so why does it matter?" Gajeel muttered.

"Because you are Juvia's best friend, Gajeel. Juvia only wants you to be happy," she smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, leaning close like she was going to tell him a secret. "So don't you want to know what Juvia found out?"

Gajeel leaned away from her and didn't say anything. His curiosity was about to burst. He could feel his cheeks were hot, he didn't want to say no, but getting the word yes out of his mouth was difficult.

"Tch," was all he managed.

Juvia bounced up, elated at his approval.

"Levy McGarden," Juvia said, like she was ticking off a list. "She's an only child. Attends Magnolia High School, junior year. A member of the library book club."

Gajeel sighed, "I already knew all that."

"But did you know her address? And that she's a regular at Fairy Tail Cafe. Her best friend is a girl named Lucy Heartfilia," Juvia said. "Oh, and she has two guys that follow her around everywhere."

Gajeel shot up in his seat, feeling suddenly uneasy and strangely angry. Who were those guys and why were they following her? Perverts again?

He opened his mouth to ask Juvia, but Juvia skipped away, smiling back at him.

"Wait, what?" Gajeel stood up and followed her. Clutching his phone in his hand. "Juvia, wait! What'd'ya mean? Two guys following her? Stalkers? Juvia!"

"Maybe you should call her and ask," Juvia said. "Juvia doesn't know everything, you know."

Gajeel stopped and looked down at the phone in his hand, unsure of what he should do. He couldn't stop the overwhelming feeling of needing to protect her, or the urge to see her again.

He found her name in his phonebook, and dialled.

She didn't answer and with every ring, Gajeel's heart rate increased and sweat appeared on his brow. Juvia had skipped back to him, a strange glint in her eye and was mouthing at him to leave her a message. He panicked slightly.

 _This is Levy, sorry I didn't answer, please leave a message!_

BEEP.

Gajeel cleared his throat. "Uh, h-hi, hello Levy, this is Gajeel, I was uh, just calling," he cleared his throat again and looked at Juvia with wide terrified eyes, but an aura of murder when she smirked at him, hiding her laughter behind her hand. He took a breath and collected himself. "I'm calling to say sorry. Sorry for disappearing on ya. And uh, if you want to meet with me again I can explain, 'cos uh, I really do ya know, feel dumb and uh, I wanna see you. So, yeah. Bye. Sorry. Bye."

He hung up, and went to find a shovel to dig himself a hole to die in.

* * *

 **Levy**

 _Let's play a game._

Levy typed the words into her phone with nervous anticipation, wondering what his reaction would be.

Two days earlier, Gajeel had called her out of the blue. She didn't answer the phone, she just let it ring out in her hand, staring at his name on the screen. She was afraid of what he was going to say.

It turned out that she didn't need to be afraid, since he left a voicemail apologising to her, in an awkward and gruff way that made her smile. He said that he was sorry for disappearing on her, that if she would let him, he would try to explain it, because he really felt like an idiot and wanted to see her.

But Levy still felt hurt that he disappeared, when she felt like they had gotten along so well and she thought that he might have liked her. She she waited to speak to him again. Cana agreed that it was a good idea to make him sweat a little.

She was sitting on the edge of her bed, dressed in black jeans, a long black singlet and a black cap. She had comfortable lace-up boots on. She was prepared to head outside, even though it was midnight and well passed her curfew.

 _What kinda game?_

Levy let out a breath of relief. He messaged her back.

 _If you win, I'll accept your apology._

 _I'm in. What are the rules?_

Levy typed as she walked out of her room, tiptoed down the stairs and quietly opened the front door.

 _You just have to find me._

 _Whaddya mean?_

Levy grinned, this could be fun.

 _I'm going to send you tasks to do. Once you send me a picture that the task is complete, I'll send the next one. Got it?_

Levy scrolled through Cana's messages while she walked towards her favourite cafe, Fairy Tail. She grimaced at most of her suggestions, they were too sexual to even think of asking, but there were some fun ones as well.

 _How many is this gonna take?_

Levy thought for a moment, she had thought that five would be plenty, but given how late it was when she messaged, she sent back to Gajeel telling him three. She was relieved that he was willing to go along with her, despite the awkwardness she felt and was sure he felt as well.

 _Where we met. First Task, climb up the statue of Mavis and take a photo, kissing her on the cheek._

Levy giggled. It was so silly, such a simple and stupid thing to do. She was sure he would hate it.

 _You gotta be kidding me._

 _Do you want my forgiveness or not?_

Levy continued her walk, almost skipping. For the first time in over a week, she actually felt really good. She was a little scared at how much this guy seemed to affect her. They'd only met once and she barely knew anything about him, but for some reason, she felt happy just thinking of him. She wondered if that was how Erza felt when she was with Jellal.

She was almost at Fairy Tail Cafe when her phone buzzed again. She opened the picture message and laughed out loud. Gajeel had really done it. He was lip to lip in a selfie with Mavis, his face was red and his eyes were scrunched closed. He looked like he was in pain.

 _Whats next?_

 _Go to 5436 Strawberry Street and take a picture with the dog._

Levy arrived at Fairy Tail cafe. It was still open, like she knew it would be. It was the only Cafe around that was open 24 hours a day. She opened the door, and the bell tingled.

"Ah, Levy, you're here late."

Sitting along the bar, some books spread out around him, was Freed Justine, one of the guys that regularly worked the night shift at the cafe. He went to university, so his ngith shifts were good for studying.

"Hey, Freed," Levy said with a smile. "How are you?"

"I'm very well, thank you," Freed answered. "What brings your here?"

Levy glanced at her phone. There was no response yet.

"Well, I'm meeting someone," she said. "Hopefully."

"Is that so? Why are you in all black?"

Levy chuckled nervously, "I'm not really sure. I thought it would make me seem more daring, maybe?"

Freed looked at her with amusement, "At least it goes with your cast."

Levy looked down at her wrist. The black cast for her broken hand did match with her clothes. If her fingers weren't going a little purple from the cold, she might look a little more badass. But even that was unlikely, since she didn't look anything like a badass.

"Would you like something to drink while you're waiting?" he asked.

Levy nodded, "A peppermint tea, please."

Levy sat in the back, just out of the light, in an area that was easy for her to see the front door, but would be harder to see in the back, especially since she was in all black.

Her phone buzzed on the table.

It was a picture of Gajeel and Lucy's dog. He was holding Plue to his chest. Plue was licking his chin and Gajeel was straining his neck away. It was a funny picture.

 _You have ten minutes to reach Fairy Tail Cafe before I leave._

Levy sent the last message with a pounding heart. She put her phone down on the table, and looked away from the front door, shifting so she was in the corner of the couch, slouching into the cushions. She was suddenly feeling doubtful. What if he didn't make it in time? What if he decided not to come at all? She felt sick.

Freed put her tea on the table in front of her, Levy took a sip.

She check her phone. Seven minutes to go.

Five.

Three.

The churning in her stomach increased as the time ticked forward and there was no sign of him.

One minute.

Her phone buzzed. She opened the message tentatively. It was another picture, the outside of the Cafe.

Her heart lurched, he was here.

* * *

 **So I really wanted to make some more additions but I thought this was the best spot to end the chapter. So I hope that you like it all so far, and I will be updating again later today or tomorrow. Depends on when I find some time! Let me know what you think so far! :) Review please!**

 **AJ x**


	5. 1: Apologies

**I'm so glad that you guys like the new updates. Thanks so much for your feedback! :)**

* * *

Levy shrunk into the leather cushions of the booth she was sitting in, her heart pounding in her chest so hard she couldn't breathe properly. She closed her eyes, questioning what it was about Gajeel that made her want to be so playful, act so mysterious and do things like make her the treasure of a hunt. She wasn't usually so brave or forward. It was such a mistake to message him.

But he still came.

The bell jingled as the door opened. Levy's eyes snapped open and landed on the imposing, out of breath Gajeel standing in the doorway, looking for her.

Her doubts and embarrassments withered away and Levy, in an attempt to looking like she wasn't completely freaking out, picked up her tea and took a drink. The small movement was enough to catch his attention and Levy stared at him over her drink.

One heartbeat.

Two heartbeats.

"Can I help you?" Freed's voice interrupted the silence.

Levy looked away and blushed, her eyes wide, cheeks hot and hands sweating. He was here, he was here, he was here. What was she going to do? She hadn't thought this far ahead. She had no plan. What was she going to do?

"Just, uh," Gajeel cleared his throat, "here to see Levy," he said.

Freed, ever wary and protective, looked at Levy for reassurance before stepping aside and letting Gajeel take hesitant steps to her table. Levy was grateful when she saw Freed gather his things quietly and move further away from them.

Gajeel stopped in front of the table. Levy felt small and nervous, but she swallowed, looked him right in the eyes and tried hard to remember that she was supposed to feel a little bit angry with him. It was hard, when all she felt was happy he was there.

"You found me," she said.

Gajeel only nodded and glanced around.

"Never been here before," he said. "Almost didn't find it."

"Do you want to sit down?" Levy asked, hoping he didn't notice her hands were shaking when she motioned to the seat.

He sat across from her. Their feet touched, but each of them drew back quickly. There was an awkward silence. Levy didn't know how to begin, what to say. But she didn't have much she needed to say. Yet, at least. It was because Gajeel wanted to explain himself that they were here. So she waited.

It took a moment for Gajeel to look her directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, Shrimp," he said.

Levy's chest thumped.

"There's a lot ya don't know about me," he said. He sounded like it was hard for him to talk. "I'm not… like you."

"What do you mean?" Levy asked, curious.

"You live in a big house," Gajeel said with a shrug, looking away. Levy frowned. He sighed. "You go to a fancy school and hang out in nice places like this," he gestured to the cafe. "I ain't got nothing."

Levy understood. She stared hard at him, suddenly feeling annoyed.

"Gajeel," she said. He looked at her. "Do you think I'm weak?"

He shook his head, "No," he looked and sounded uncertain of what she was asking.

"Do you think that I can't make up my own mind?"

He shook his head again.

"So what makes you think that you can decide, all on your own, that we shouldn't see each other?"

Gajeel didn't say anything, he just stared at her like she was from out of space. Levy took a deep breath.

"I'm not - you don't get to choose how I'm going to live my life, or who I want in my life. And I don't care that we got to know each other by accident," Levy's face burned with the memories. "But I, I think," she stumbled over her words, her earlier irritation replaced by disbelief at what she was saying and an inability to stop herself from talking. "I think that you're - we could be - there's something here, between us, and I don't want to lose you."

There was silence. With each second, Levy's face burned hotter and hotter. She couldn't speak, couldn't breathe, couldn't blink or move. She felt like she had just petrified herself, and was so desperate for a response she could only wait for Gajeel to say something, or do something. Anything.

But Gajeel was like a statue. Staring at her.

Something fell down Levy's cheek. It snapped her out of her freeze, and she raised her hand to her face. Water, on her fingertips. And then she realised that she was crying. Why was she crying? She didn't understand.

"D-don't cry," Gajeel's voice was gruff, and his fingertips on her cheek her were rough. He had reached his arm out, surprising Levy and himself with the action. Levy stared at him, more tears forming in her eyes. He looked at her, softly, and his hand cupped her cheek, a little almost smile tugged at his lips.

"I don't wanna lose you either, Shrimp."

Levy felt like her chest was on fire, her heart was bursting. She'd never known that she could feel like this. Instinctly, without thinking, without even knowing what she was doing, she lunged forward, gripping the front of Gajeel's shirt with her uninjured hand, and kissed him, hard, shocking them both.

She pulled back, shy and uncertain. That was her first kiss, she realised.

"S-sorry," she whispered.

Gajeel, to her surprise, burst out laughing. Levy was confused, but she saw the look on his face and it wasn't the kind of laughter when you were making fun of someone. It was the kind of laughter you made when you're relieved and happy and everything overwhelming at once.

She joined in.

She felt Gajeel slip his hand into her, his laughter dying down and a happy smile on his face.

"Let's get outta here," he said.

Levy nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Gajeel didn't really know what it was that made him laugh. He felt nuts, like he was floating on the moon or something. It was a weird feeling, like nothing he'd ever felt before. He'd been so damn nervous, running around after the Shrimp had text him about the game to find her. Then he'd found her, and was freaking terrified of what she was going to say and what he was going to say.

And then she told him that she didn't wanna lose him. It was the first time that someone had ever told him that they wanted him, properly, in their life. And he'd never felt lighter, like something that had been weighing him down forever just got lifted off his chest by that tiny girl.

He didn't even know how to respond. But when he saw her cry, there was a warmth that spread throughout his body, radiating from his chest. All he wanted to do was touch her. Not like when they first spoke, with aggression and lust. He wanted to really touch her, to hold her, to make her happy and smile.

So he reached out, held her cheek and told her that he didn't want to lose her either. Because he didn't. She was his. Always.

But that kiss completely threw him off.

Aggressive, hard, filled with need. The Shrimp was a total fucking conundrum and he didn't know what that word even meant. But she was it. And it made him want to take her away, somewhere quiet and dark and kiss her more.

"Let's get outta here," he said. He was surprised at how gruff his voice was, but that was the effect she had on him.

"Okay," her voice was almost shy. Sexy.

Fuck, he wanted her now.

He gripped her little hand in his, and they walked out of the cafe. He didn't know where the hell to go, he just knew that they needed to go somewhere. His heart was thumping in his chest, nervous and excited and needy. He looked around, but he felt Levy tug on his hand. He looked back at her, she led him to the alley beside the cafe.

Dark, quiet, alone. And her choice.

Fuck, he might love her.

* * *

 **HA HA HA!**

 **Get ready for the next chapter... ;);)**


	6. 1: Dark Alleyways

**Woah. You guys. It's been SOOOO LONG. I'm very sorry about that. Basically, I was scared to write this and avoided it forever. I am hoping that this came out well and I'm really, really counting on your feedback! So please let me know what you think :) This is just a littttttle bit of smut.. The rest is going to happen in a few chapters or so. I hope that's okay!**

 **So again, sorry for making you wait so long! But thank you for sticking around :)**

 **Much Love!**

* * *

After the kiss, the atmosphere changed. It was like Levy had lit the match, and now they needed to light the fire. She could feel that same burning in the lower part of her stomach as when she first messaged Gajeel, that desire she had no choice but to succumb to.

And the look in his eyes made her think he was feeling it too. With his hand covering hers, she could feel the rise in his body temperature. Her heart was pounding with anticipation. She didn't dare to look at Freed as they left the cafe, she was sure that she would hear all about this tomorrow, but in that moment it was the last thing on her mind.

She wanted to jump on top of Gajeel. She wanted to wrap her legs around his waist. She wanted to do things she'd only ever read about. Levy hadn't experienced anything quite as intense as this feeling before. It was like all her rational mind was turning off, while her animal instincts were switching on. The haze of want and need was powerful, almost frightening, but it just felt so right.

She stopped Gajeel walking. There was an alley beside the cafe, she remembered. It was private, and it excited her, that whatever was going to happen was going to happen in an alley. It was dirty, it was damp, but it was so damn dirty in the best way that she didn't care.

A little shyness crept into her body as Gajeel looked back at her. There was surprise and excitement in his face. His lips dropped open slightly and his hand tightened slightly around hers. There was a moment when she thought he was going to say something, but instead, in one swift motion he let go of her hand, swept her off her feet with his strong arms around her body, lifted her from the ground and took hurried steps, his lips crushing hers until she felt the cool hard concrete of the alley wall hard on her back.

Their breaths were ragged. Levy's feet couldn't touch the ground from where she was. After a slight adjustment, her legs were wrapped around Gajeel's waist. He had one arm against the wall, steadying himself, the other was cupped round her ass. Her arms were around his neck and pulling at his hair. And way their mouths meshed together in a kiss was more desperate than anything Levy had ever felt. She shifted her hips and felt his hardness against her. Her heart raced, her stomach felt like it had lit on fire. The only thing she could think about was how fucking good he felt.

"Levy…" his voice was ragged, rough, breathless. He spoke her name, repeated it while kissing her, and she didn't think that she had ever heard her name sound so good. His hands moved from her ass to her waist. He pushed his hips against her, harder, so she was pushed up against the wall, trapped between it and him. His dick pressed right against her clit and Levy moaned, shifting her hips, rubbing up and down, feeling lost in ecstasy. His hands slipped under her shirt, pushing it up. They were cold, but the sensation excited her more. Gajeel's tongue pressed inside her mouth, then he bit her bottom lip and she wrapped her hands more in his hair, pulling ever so slightly. He groaned, and his kiss moved from her mouth to her neck, while his hands moved further up her shirt and her hips continued their rubbing against him.

"Oh, fuck," she whisper-moaned. Levy had never felt like she did now. "Gajeel." she moaned his name. Her inhibitions were gone, her self-consciousness had disappeared. All that mattered was him on her, touching her, feeling her, kissing her, biting her… She felt her body tremble in pleasure. It was building within her. She wanted him, she wanted him inside her.

His hands cupped her breasts under her shirt, his lips nibbling at her neck, her collarbone, her hands untangled from his hair and she reached down for his shirt. Now. She needed it off now. His fingers slipped under her bra, and she moaned with pleasure again.

And then all of a sudden she was cold. He had put her down. He had taken a step backwards. She felt like her legs were going to collapse beneath her, from the insane amount of pleasure she had felt, and from the shock of what was happening.

"Gajeel?" She breathed, questioning. She reached out a hand to him. He was staring at her, his eyes were shining, his cheeks red, his breath ragged.

"Not here," he said coarsely. He swallowed loudly. "Fuck, Levy. Fuck."

Levy's hand froze. Was he mad at her? Did she do something wrong? Unbidden tears formed in her eyes.

He cursed again, "Don't cry." He sounded panicked. "Why're you crying?"

"Do you…do you not want me?" She sounded small. Far away to herself. Somehow, she felt colder now than she did before. Her shirt was half up her stomach, she quickly pulled it down. Her lips trembled, and she stared at him. "Why did you stop?"

His eyes widened and in a rush, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. She hit his chest with a thump. "I fucking want you so bad, Levy McGarden," he whispered to her. "I can barely control myself."

"Then don't." She whispered, warmth spreading throughout her body again. He wanted her.

He groaned and she heard him swallow. "It's not right yet." He spoke with difficulty. She stepped away, looking up at him curiously. He looked… shy. Then his gaze hardened, filled with determination and lust. She felt his gaze in her whole body, fire igniting again in her stomach. He took a step towards her. "I will take you, Levy. But it won't be in a dirty alley. I'll take you. I'll fuck you, I'll fucking make you moan but not now."

Levy swallowed, her breath came harder. Anticipation built within her. She didn't know much about sex, but she knew she felt like she wanted it. She wanted it with him. With Gajeel. She didn't even care that it would be her first time. She just wanted it. Take. Fuck. Moan. Take. Fuck. Those words made her want to collapse, lost in some kind of sexual euphoria. She closed the distance between them with a step, reached up to his collar and pulled his face to hers.

With their breaths mingling, want in both their eyes and rapid hearts, Levy kissed him.

"I can't wait."


	7. 1: Distance

**Hey, new update after forever! It starts one way and ends the opposite.. Drama, Drama, Drama! But fear not. There will be more. Eventually.. Sorry! I'm so terrible at updating. Thank you for the anon who cursed at me to update. It was motivational. xD Love you all.**

* * *

Every step Gajeel took felt like he was being pulled further and further into an abyss he'd never get out of. But, somehow, he was okay with that. Because in that abyss, she was there. Shrimp. Levy. A fucking fairy from a story he never believed. She… amazed him. The realisation struck while he was walking her home from their…almost - so fucking almost… in the alley. He glanced down at her. They were walking far enough apart that he couldn't feel the heat of her body, but that didn't mean there wasn't heat between them. He couldn't risk touching her. Not again. He wouldn't be able to control himself. She walked with her hands behind her back, a soft smile on her face. He took a deep breath, trying to control his heart rate. He could hardly believe it. His entire body was like fire: molten, flowing, almost uncontainable. His mind rampaged with what had happened in the alley, he could feel Shrimp on his fingers, taste her in his mouth. Her smell tortured him, she smelt like fucking bliss.

He cleared his throat and looked away from her. His eyes were half-closed. All he could hear was her moaning in his ear. His pants tightened and he faltered in his steps slightly before collecting himself.

"You okay?" the Shrimp's voice cut through his thoughts.

He nodded, "Sure." He sounded gruff, even to himself. "You?"

She gave him a little smile, shy, a little sexy, filled with a little mischief. He couldn't help but grin back at her. "Sure," she teased.

Gajeel put his hands behind his back, holding them tightly together to stop himself from reaching out to touch her face and pinning her to the ground.

"Let's walk a little slower," Shrimp said slowly. She was looking ahead of them. Gajeel looked ahead, and realised that they were probably getting close to her house. He felt a prickle of happiness that she wanted to stay longer, but it faded when he looked around at the neighbourhood. Big houses, fancy gardens, neat, clean sidewalks. He felt out of place, his skin felt hot and prickly, he scratched at his arm. A distance between him and Shrimp seemed to open in his mind again. He looked at her. Her brow was furrowed, and she looked up at him after a moment with a nervous but so damn cute face. That lip biting was going to kill him.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" Gajeel asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"You." Levy stopped walking. Gajeel watched her. She bit her bit, she seemed nervous. Her hands opened and closed. She swallowed, she looked away and then she looked right at him, with eyes that made her look like she wanted to light him on fire and kiss away the burns.

"What happened tonight…" she trailed off, blushing. "I want it to happen more." Gajeel felt his chest pound. "But you have to promise me something."

He waited, that hot itchy feeling on his arms crawling higher.

"You can't disappear on me again."

Gajeel swallowed. He didn't mean to, but his eyes flicked to the mansions around him. They seemed like they were looming over him, baring down to crush him. "What're you talkin' about?" He said gruffly. It was a lie. He knew what she meant. When he just stopped talking to her, when he felt the way he did now after their first date. Like the way he felt now.

"You look…" she hesitated. "You look uncomfortable. Here. In this neighbourhood. I meant what I said before. I'm not weak. I can handle whatever your life is. I want you to be here."

He glanced up at the house in front of them. Two stories. Neat garden, even fancy sculpted trees. A porch with one of the swinging chairs. He wondered if she knew what she was saying. The heat he felt was leaving. Replaced with a coolness he didn't like but couldn't stop from coming.

"You don't what you're saying." He stepped back from her.

"Well, then tell me," Levy demanded, that fierce look back in her eyes. He glanced at her, narrowing his eyes, feeling annoyed. She was looking at him like he had done something wrong. It pissed him off.

"You live in a big house, go to a fancy school and wear clothes that cost more than a weeks worth of food for me. There ain't nothing you can say that can make you think you understand what life is like on the other side." He didn't get why she was saying these things. What the hell was she trying to do? He didn't get what they were even fighting how the heck had that even happened?

Levy turned away from him, he shoulders dropped. "So you didn't mean it then. Did you?"

Gajeel was confused, but the way she sounded made him stop and look at her. Her voice was quiet. Almost trembling. "Mean what?" He snapped.

"You were just telling me what I wanted to hear." She breathed.

"What're ya talking about?"

Levy turned back to him. Tears in her eyes. "At the coffee shop. Before we almost fucked in an alley." Her voice was harder and harsher than he'd ever heard it. "You just told me what I wanted to hear." Gajeel felt like he was being punched in the gut. "What was it? You just thought I'd fall at your feet? That you could give me a fake apology, make me believe you, and then go away again?" Gajeel stared at her. Feeling like his breath was being forced out of his body. Her eyes reminded him of something he'd seen a long time ago. Something he wanted to forget.

He opened his mouth to say something. Ask what the hell she was talking about. But before he could say anything, she turned away.

"See you around, Gajeel Redfox."

Then he watched as the Shrimp turned, took a few steps, and then ran.

It wasn't until he couldn't see her that he realised she was gone.

"Levy!"


	8. 1: Cana x Juvia

**Okay, you guys, I have to say. Wow and hahahahaha. I'm SObad at updating and the only reason I have this to post is because you guys keep bugging me (in a good way) to update. And I love you so much! Thank you for loving this story! So, about this chapter. It's an -extra- because I'm still writing the next bit, BUT I realllllyyyyy think you'll like me for this. I hope, anyway. SMUT IS BACK! Featuring the other two characters... ;) ENJOY!**

 **(This is for you WhatAreAllTheseTears - cos you suggested it and I basically was like.. OMG YES OKAY I CAN DO THIS!)**

 **ANYWAYYYYYYY.. Enjoy.. and keep being patient.. but also keep bugging me, it helps!**

 **AJ x**

* * *

Juvia wasn't sure when it happened, but one phone call turned into five, meeting for two coffee's turned into a daily routine, and then that one brush of fingers, that quick glance into her eyes and that soft, tentative kiss became something more than she imagined.

Cana wasn't anything like Juvia expected. There was something wild and free in Cana that Juvia had never seen before. She laughed with abandon, she drank like it was water. There was something in her that Juvia had rarely been able to find in her life, and it drew her to Cana like nothing she ever expected. It was life. It was the way that Cana just seemed to radiate life, and good life. Juvia had scrapped to find the good in her life, but doing that had made her strong. Cana was strong in different ways, and Juvia wanted to find out everything and more about her. Laying on Cana's bed, her head resting on her arm as she watched Cana inspect her toenail polish, Juvia felt a small smile spread on her lips. In this moment, just watching Cana be, Juvia felt a strange settling of peace. She welcomed it, it felt like home. Sensing she knew she was being watched, Cana glanced over at Juvia, questioning with the furrow of her brow and the little smile on her face.

"What?" Cana asked.

Juvia didn't answer, she just widened her smile, feeling a little blush creep over her cheeks. It was funny the way that happened. The way feelings sometimes just overflowed, unable to be contained in the body.

"What?" Cana asked again, leaning over and ticking Juvia. "Tell me." Cana was merciless. Teasing and tickling, while Juvia's stomach tightened and ached and she laughed and screamed. "Tell me, tell me, Juvia!"

They tumbled on the bed together, laughing and panting. Juvia turned her head to look at Cana. Cana was looking at Juvia. Wild and mischievous. Their gazes softened, and Juvia reached up to touch Cana's face. Cana closed her eyes, her eyelashes fluttered softly on her cheeks and Juvia felt a soaring in her chest.

"You're so beautiful," Juvia breathed.

Cana opened her eyes and smiled. "Obviously," she laughed, a small, delicate laugh that was so unlike the normal Cana. It was the Cana only Juvia saw, in these moments where it was just the two of them. Cana leaned over and kissed Juvia. Their lips touched softly, tenderly. Cana pulled back, and Juvia opened her eyes but she wanted more. The glint in Cana's eyes turned playful and sexy, her lips pursed in a questioning and amused smirk, and Juvia grinne. Cana rolled on top of her, her brown hair cascading over her shoulder. She looked down at Juvia and Juvia's heart raced.

Cana's fingers trailed down over Juvia's collar, down her chest. Juvia's breath quickened, the tantalising touch of Cana's fingertips made goosebumps appear, and she shivered with anticipation. Cana kept her fingers light on Juvia's skin, soft and teasing, her fingers moved to the hem of Juvia's shirt and lifted it, sliding it higher and higher over her stomach. Cana's hands moved with her shirt, and Juvia's breathing hitched when they pushed her shirt over her breasts. Juvia raised her arms above her head and Cana pulled her top off, throwing it lightly away.

"What do you want me to do, Juvia?" Cana whispered. She leaned down to speak in Juvia's ear. Her fingers made their way into Juvia's bra, their tips brushing over her nipples. Juvia's bit the inside of her cheek and her back arched. "Tell me what you want." Cana whispered, biting her ear. Juvia's hands moved from Cana's hips to her shirt, tugging it up.

"Take it off," Juvia breathed.

When Cana's shirt was off, there was a moment when the girls stared at one another and unspoken, they somehow understood perfectly, just for a moment, that everything between them felt so exactly right. The second passed, their eyes drifted to the others lips, and they came together in a fast, wanting kiss. Their mouths moved together, their tongues entwined. Juvia moaned into Cana's mouth. Her hands travelled up and down Cana's back, taking in all of her while Cana did the same. Cana's hands moved to Juvia's bra, and she unclipped it, pulling it off her, breaking their kiss for only a second. Juvia did the same. They pressed their bodies together, feeling the hardness of their nipples against each other's skin. Cana moaned, moving her hands to Juvia's breasts, pinching her nipple while massaging it.

"I love your tits," Cana whispered harshly. Juvia felt desire build in her. Her mouth left Cana's and travelled down her neck. Cana arched back exposing her breasts for Juvia, while still massaging Juvia's breats.. Juvia took Cana's nipple in her mouth, her tongue circling it. She bit down, Cana moaned loudly.

"Oh, god, yes."

Juvia loved the way that sounded. She moved to her other breast, flicking Cana's nipple with her tongue.

Cana came back up, kissing Juvia again. Harder, more desperate. Juvia could feel her need, she felt the same way. They couldn't hold back anymore. They fumbled at each other's pants, slipping their hands into each others panties, feeling the wetness of each other, the heat between their legs. It wasn't long before Cana came, her legs trembling and her soft screams of pleasure at her release. Cana panted, barely able to give Juvia any more pleasure. Juvia, satisfied with what she had done, took back her hand. She kissed Cana's forehead.

"Oh, we're not done," Cana said, taking her hand out of Juvia's pants. Juvia's eyes widened first with surprise and confusion, and then a more pleasant surprise. Cana grinned, she had taken her hadn away only to use it to pull off Juvia's pants completely. On her way back up from Juvia's feet, Cana kissed the insides of Juvia's legs. She stopped, right at the top of the thigh, before her hands moved up Juvia's legs, and Cana slipped two fingers inside Juvia. Juvia sighed and moaned as Cana moved her finger in and out, gaining speed, taking Juvia to a higher place, before stopping suddenly. Then Juvia felt Cana's fingers slip out of her slowly, and her thumb massaged Juvia's clitoris as she replaced her fingers with her mouth.

Juvia barely made it home later, her legs were shaking so much just from the memory of Cana's wicked tongue.


	9. 1: Juvia

**Hellooooo! I have returned..**

 **I hope you enjoy this next chapter & I want to say again: thank you so much for your reviews and follows. Honestly, the only thing that keeps me writing this story is the harshly awesome reminders for me to update. It lets me know that you guys really like what I'm doing and that makes me beyond happy!**

 **Following up with an all Gajeel chapter next! Things are gonna get interesting...**

 **;) AJ xx**

* * *

It had only been four days, but to Levy, it felt like four months. She felt a growing sense of isolation filled with regret. It wasn't helped by the fact that she sat, staring at her phone, rereading the messages that Gajeel had sent her after that night. Apologies, irritation, apologies, confusion. She just stared, unblinking, unfeeling, at the screen, until her eyes were dry and hurt. She couldn't type back, no matter how much she wanted too. She didn't know what to say, she had no idea where to begin. Her mind reeled with questions. Was she in the wrong? Did she start a fight for nothing? Why did she even say anything to begin with?

Levy groaned aloud, so fell back onto the grass, startling Cana who was sitting beside her.

"Jesus, Levy," Cana said, a little shocked and scared. She put her phone in her pocket, and lay back next to Levy. "Just call him, or do something," Cana said. Her tone was edging annoyance. "You're so boring like this."

"Like what?"

"All moaning and silent and boring," Cana said, with a dismissive wave of her hand. She sat up again. "If you have a problem, you gotta fix it. No one else can fix it for you."

Levy let out a huff. "You're so supportive, Cana."

Cana sighed, "I don't know what to tell you, Lev. You're a smart girl. You're right that he's probably underestimating you. But, what have you done to really find out what he's so afraid of?"

Levy sat up, defensive, and opened her mouth to retort. Of course she had. Except… that no, she really didn't know anything. The realisation hit her like a slap to the face. She didn't know anything about Gajeel. She closed her mouth, ashamed of herself and sat back. Cana titled her head knowingly, but she didn't say anything else. Levy was grateful for the silence. She swallowed, considering how selfish she had been. Had she really been that self-involved, so concerned with what she was feeling she had ignored or disregarded him? Considering everything that had happened, all the conversations they'd had, she knew it was probably true.

"Cana," Levy said slowly. "Can you help me?"

"With what?" Cana asked.

Levy bit her lip, "I need to find out more about him."

Cana looked at her and grinned wickedly. "First, tell me I'm right."

Levy rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're right."

"And then tell me I'm the best friend ever."

"You're the best friend ever, Cana Alberona," Levy said with a small laugh.

Cana stuck her tongue out with a wink. "You're in luck, Levy McGarden. I happen to know the perfect person to help you out."

* * *

Juvia wasn't quite what Levy expected. She spoke in the third person about herself, which was definitely odd. But at the same time, somehow it was strangely endearing coming from her. Also, she seemed to be really close with Cana, in the way that Cana was not usually close with people. Cana was friendly and loud and outgoing, but she didn't open up easily. The way she interacted with Juvia was unusual: she wasn't putting up defensive walls of sarcasm. It made Levy feel glad. She always believed the more you can connect with people, the happier you'll be. Her friend Lucy was the best example of that.

"Juvia is so, so happy to meet you," Juvia said excitedly, bending down to do the two-cheek kiss thing that Levy was not prepared for. She was almost overwhelmed with the happiness rolling off of Juvia. "Juvia has heard so much about you."

"Oh, really? Good things I hope," Levy said weakly, surprised. She glanced at Cana, who was looking at Juvia with a soft smile.

Juvia smiled. They sat at the coffee table. "Yes, and sad," Juvia said.

"Sad?" Levy asked, slightly alarmed.

Seeing her face, Juvia cleared her throat. "Gajeel is Juvia's best friend."

"Told you I knew the perfect person," Cana said smugly.

Levy nodded, "Of course you do." The surprise Levy felt wore off quickly. This whole situation was awkward, but considering it was Cana, it was a wholly unsurprising turn of events for her to know Gajeel's best friend. Levy looked at Juvia again and decided to be brave. If she wanted to be part of his world, she needed to know why he kept his walls up.

"Juvia," Levy said slowly. "I need your help."

Juvia waited patiently for her to continue. Levy almost lost her nerve, she could see that Juvia knew exactly what she was going to ask. She clenched her fists, bracing herself and just said it.

"Can you tell me about him? About Gajeel? His life. I want to know what he won't tell me." Levy felt herself blushing furiously as she stumbled over her words. How was it that Gajeel made her nervous when he wasn't even around?

There was a pause. Juvia stared at her, assessing, and Levy felt the need to move or look away, but she didn't. She looked right back. If she couldn't convince Gajeel's best friend she was strong enough, why should Gajeel believe her?

Juvia cleared her throat. "Juvia will tell you some, but not all. It is not all Juvia's story to tell."

Levy nodded, "I understand." She clasped her hands in her lap and waited.

Juvia sighed. "Gajeel is Juvia's best friend, it is true. But he is also like Juvia's brother. We grew up lucky because we stayed together. It… it was hard." Juvia took a breath, seeming like she was trying to push away past memories. She shook her head and grimaced. "But we had each other, for a while. At least until we were eleven. Juvia was sent away, and so was Gajeel. He went…Juvia went to a nice enough place. But Gajeel went to a bad place, and found bad people." Juvia closed her eyes and Levy felt her heart pound with nervous anticipation. She felt sick. "When Juvia saw him again, he was different. He did bad things, he said bad things. But it got better slowly, when we were sent to the same place again." Juvia took a drink from her water. Levy glanced at Cana, whose hand was half way reaching for Juvia, a soft, caring expression on her face, before she caught Levy's gaze and hastily dropped it before she looked away in embarrassment. Levy wanted to ask her something, but the sound of Juvia putting down her glass down drew Levy's attention.

"Bad things," Levy mused. "What kind of bad things?" There were so many different thoughts that ran through her mind. Most of it was based on the way he looked, and Levy hated herself for thinking like that. She felt her palms sweat and wiped them on her jeans.

"Juvia will tell you where you can find him, but that's all." Juvia shrugged. "Like Juvia said, it's Gajeel's story to tell."

Levy took a sip of her own water, thoughtful. She had learned that Gajeel was a foster kid, who had done bad things - whatever that meant - in the past. No wonder he looked uncomfortable in her neighbourhood. Levy felt her cheeks flush, embarrassed and indignant. She couldn't help where she was from, anymore than he could.

"Juvia," Levy said suddenly. "Can you find out where he is right now?"

Juvia looked at her with surprise, and nodded. She pulled out her phone and sent Gajeel a message. Levy swallowed, feeling like she was trying to force a ball down her throat. Everything felt tight; her throat, her shoulders, her hands, her legs. It was like her body was preparing to be thrust into danger.

"Are you planning to see him now?" Cana asked her.

Levy gave her a little smile, "I'm try to be proactive. Like you, Cana."

Cana's eyes widened a little in surprise and then she gave Levy an eye roll and a grin "I'm a good influence."

"You are the worst influence," Levy laughed. "But in the best way."

Juvia's phone buzzed and Levy froze. Her eyes followed every movement Juvia made.

"He's at Magnolia Park," Juvia said. "At the statue of Mavis."


	10. 1: Past

**Hey Guys!**

 **I want to thank you all so much for your continued support :) It's really amazing and I'm so happy that you like the story. I know I've been very slow updating. Never fear, I'm going to finish the story. It will continue until the end. But unfortunately, I will be slow updating it. I'm sorry, I'll try and be as fast as I can, but I'm working on my own book and will be going to university again soon, so my fanfiction is a side hobby. **

**But, that being said, I hope you will continue to read and enjoy this story. Hope you like this chapter. It's a little short, but it's an update, finally! And, I know you've been waiting for this, it's the first glimpse into Gajeel's (and Juvia's) past.**

* * *

Magnolia Park wasn't a place he'd come before her, before Levy. Before that day she punched the perv in the face and he thought she was the most awesome chick he'd ever met.

Gajeel sat on a bench across from the statue of Mavis, elbows on his knees, hands hanging down. If the statue was a replica of her true height and appearance, like the plaque said it was, Mavis was tiny. Seriously tiny. But she did big things, made big changes. She basically fixed Magnolia. She was like the Shrimp. He grunted in annoyance, everything was reminding him of her. What the hell had she done to his brain?

He kept thinking about that night, when he'd decided to just be with her. But then when it came down to it, and he was confronted with her reality versus his, he just got mad. It wasn't her fault. She was right to say the things she did. But he didn't know what he was going to do now. The Shrimp was in his head all the time.

"Oh, shit. Is that you, Redfox?"

Gajeel tensed. He recognised that voice. Smooth and menacing, like a snake. He turned and saw someone he'd hoped he wouldn't see ever again.

"You are Gajeel Refox, are you not?"

"Kurohebi," Gajeel said gruffly. He glanced around, surprised to see that Kurohebi was alone.

Kurohebi smiled, that cruel, slow, smile that promised something shit was on the way. Gajeel felt his insides turn. "We've been missing you," he said. He slinked toward Gajeel, his hands in his pockets, shoulder hunched forward. Gajeel felt like he stuck was in the eyes of a predator. "When are you coming back to see us?"

Gajeel pulled himself a little taller and didn't respond, he folded his arms and he just stared at his old… comrade. He curled his lip in a familiar sneer, one that hadn't come across his face since he first saw that picture of the Shrimp, he realised. "Can't handle anything without me, can ya?" Gajeel asked tauntingly.

Kurohebi never stopped smiling, but the look in his eyes turned darker and Gajeel felt familiar, old instincts return.

"Gajeel!"

Gajeel froze. His entire body went numb. He knew that voice, and it wasn't a good time for the Shrimp to be here. He spun around, looking at her with warning, trying to tell her to run the fuck away. Kurohebi's eyes cut to the Shrimp, who as soon as she noticed Kurohebi, stopped in her tracks.

Her face, which had been smiling, now faltered. But she didn't stop for long, Gajeel didn't know what to do. His past and his present were colliding. The future he'd been secretly hoping for was drowning, like he knew it would as soon as she found out what he'd been a part of. What he'd done.

Levy glanced at Kurohebi, and then looked directly into Gajeel's eyes. He could see she was uncertain, but he recognised the way she moved, the steel in her look. It was like when she punched that pervert. Determined. Fierce. Shrimp-like in a way only she was. He swallowed, starting to panic. What the fuck was he going to do? What the fuck was she going to say. He couldn't speak, or move.

She stopped directly in front of him. "Gajeel, I've been looking for you." She spoke with a little smile. "We need to go, remember? Things to do." She said it as if they hadn't fought, as if they had plans.

"And who might this this girl be?" Kurohebi said behind Gajeel. Gajeel glanced back at him, he looked frighteningly amused in that creepy way he had.

Gajeel went to speak. But he couldn't. Not because his voice was still lost. But because the Shrimp spoke instead.

"Excuse me," she said. "I'm trying to have a conversation."

If Gajeel had any water in his mouth, it would've flown out in a spray. Kurohebi's eyes widened in surprise, then annoyance.

"What the - "

Levy cut him off. "Seriously. Stop interrupting my conversation, it's annoying."

Gajeel held back a smile. He looked down at Levy, who was looking at Kurohebi with the least impressed expression on her face.

He felt the anger roll off Kurohebi. "Who the fuck do you think you are?" He hissed.

To Gajeel's surprise and pride, Levy didn't look scared, even though he'd seen grown men cower when Kurohebi got angry. She stood, small and tall at the same time, glowering at him.

"Can you watch you're language? That's so crass," she said, putting on airs. Gajeel realised she was making herself above him. She took Gajeel's hand. "Come on, Gajeel. I don't know who this guy is, but his face makes me irritated. Let's go."

Kurohebi looked like his face was going to explode. Gajeel couldn't think of a time when anyone had ever spoken to that guy like the Shrimp just did. Before he exploded, Gajeel nodded, took a step in front of Levy and grabbed Kurohebi's shoulder with his spare hand.

"Looks like you really can't do anything without me, eh?" He said.

He walked away, hand in hand with Levy. Forgetting everything that had happened between them.

"This isn't over!" Kurohebi called out angrily to them. "Watch your back, bitch!"

Gajeel jolted angrily at that, but Levy shook her head and pulled him on. "Don't answer him," she said quietly. Her hands were shaking. "Just keep walking. He's so creepy."

Gajeel swallowed, and did as she said.

"We're coming for you, Redfox!" Kurohebi shouted. "Don't fucking doubt it!"

Gajeel clenched his teeth, and looked down at Levy. She was looking up at him, scared and uncertain, her hands still shaking a little in his. But then she smiled.

"We need to talk."

And that was more frightening than anything Kurohebi could've said.


	11. 1: Before

**Quick update!**

* * *

Levy felt her palms sweat, but she couldn't let go of Gajeel's hand. She refused to look back at that creep, whoever he was, and she refused to appear afraid. So her trembling was confined to her hands; one was clenched in a fist, and the other was confined to Gajeel's. She kept her breathing even, but her teeth was clenched shut. It had been six minutes since she said, "we need to talk," but she hadn't opened her mouth since.

There were a lot of questions running through her mind, a lot of things she wanted to say, to apologise for, to ask about. But she was grateful that Gajeel was silent beside her, and he just walked and didn't push her.

She couldn't get the look of that creeps eyes out of her head. She'd almost run to Magnolia Park after Juvia told her where to go. But when she saw Gajeel, she could see something was a little off. His broad shoulders were tense, his arms were crossed. Even from a distance she could see his defences were rising. Then she saw the black-haired creep he was talking too. He seemed to ooze with ill intent. As she got closer, she made sure that she kept out of his eye line, and she gathered her courage, to get what she wanted. Gajeel, she just wanted Gajeel, alone. Levy had never confronted anyone that had been so hostile towards her before, but strangely, she was almost proud of herself. She didn't cower, her voice was steady, her features portrayed disdain and irritation, just like she wanted. Gajeel almost put her off though. He was so shocked to see her, she could see the warning and the sudden fear in his eyes.

Just who was that guy? And who was he to Gajeel?

"Shrimp." Gajeel's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She stopped walking, and realised there were tears in her eyes.

She looked away, taking back her hand, and wiping them.

"You crying?" Gajeel sounded worried.

"No," Levy sniffed.

Gajeel took her shoulders and gently but firmly, turned her to face him. She looked down at his shoes. Black, buckled boots with laces that were frayed and needed replacing.

He put his fingers under her chin and lifted her eyes to his.

Levy looked at him for a second before the tears fell over. "I don't know why I'm crying," she said, her voice breaking and embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Nah, don't be," Gajeel said. "I dunno where that came from, Shrimp. But no one's talked to Kurohebi like that before. It was kinda awesome."

Levy looked at him, the small grin on his face broke her tears. She smiled, tentatively, feeling a sense of coming danger, but pushed it aside. She had more important things to worry about.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you. He was creepy," Levy shuddered. The air suddenly became a little tense, and awkward. Levy glanced around, biting her lip. "Want to sit down?" She motioned to the grassy hill behind them. Gajeel shrugged and followed her lead. He seemed nervous.

Levy sat and smoothed her skirt over her knees. Gajeel sat beside her, knees up, arms around them, a little stiff. She swallowed. She hadn't expected the day to begin with such a strange confrontation, but maybe it was better that way. The ice had been broken, in a manner of speaking.

"So," Levy said.

"So," Gajeel answered.

 _Awkward._ Levy thought. But what did she expect?

"I guess we…" she trailed off and started again. "I guess I have some things I want to say." She cleared her throat. Gajeel sat, staring at the ground, waiting for whatever was coming. "I never considered your feelings. Not properly," she said. Gajeel looked at her. "I just thought about things from my point of view, and I think I was selfish, in that way. I - I know we come from different places." Gajeel couldn't hold back the scoff that escaped him. Levy clenched her hands nervously and continued. "I'm sorry. For only thinking about myself. I want - " she glanced over at him. Gajeel, black haired, stern-faced, strong-bodied, Gajeel. "I want you. I want to know all of you, and - and I want to be with you. So I want you to tell me everything you don't want me to know."

Levy couldn't hold eye contact any longer. She barely said any of the things that she wanted to say. She barely said any of it in the right way. Her face flushed red with embarrassment and anxiety. Part of her could hardly believe how daring she had become, how she could say 'I want you' to a persons face. She wanted to hide.

Gajeel cleared his throat.

"It ah - it ain't easy." He said. "You ain't selfish either, Shrimp." Levy peeked at him. He shrugged. "We're just not used to," he motioned between the two of them, "this. Us. Whatever." A slight red tinged his cheeks.

"So, you - you want there to be an us?" Levy asked. Her voice was high and quick, nervous and questioning. Hopeful.

Gajeel grunted and shrugged. He looked at her, and Levy felt her heart jump. He grinned, that wicked grin she loved. "Well, yeah." His voice was gruff with embarrassment. Levy grinned back at him. His smile dropped, he looked back over at where they had come from.

"But there's some things we gotta talk about," he said.

"You mean… Kurohebi?" Levy asked.

Gajeel nodded. There was a silence between them.

"Are you hungry?" Levy asked suddenly. Gajeel nodded. "Well. Let's eat, and talk." She stood up, and held her hand out to Gajeel. He looked at her for a moment, then took her hand.

With a quick pull, and an _oomph,_ Gajeel had pulled Levy back to the ground. She landed on him, her skirt messed up, her legs straddling him. The sat together for a second. Gajeel grinned and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her chest and stomach close. Levy felt heat rise in her cheeks, a shy, happy smile on her face.

"All right," Gajeel said. "But first, this." He smashed his mouth against Levy's. She grunted in surprise and pain, but she wasn't hurt. She kissed him back. Her hands wrapping themselves in his hair. Their breath ragged, and her chest expanding with emotion.

He stopped the kiss, swallowing. He looked at her, with passion and then it faded. He held onto her as he stood, and then she unwrapped her legs from his waist and stood.

"Cos maybe you won't wanna do that again, after what I tell ya."

Levy looked at him, but Gajeel was already walking away. She swallowed, nervous.

"Hey," she called out after him. "You don't even know where we're going!"


	12. 1: Fairy Tail

_********IMPORTANT NOTICE*********_

 _ **I HAVE CHANGED MY FANFIC NAME TO THE SAME AS MY TUMBLR alex-halcyon**_

 _ **THANK YOU! I AM STILL THE SAME AUTHOR. JUST KEEPING THE SAME NAME ON DIFFERENT ACCOUNTS IS EASIER.**_

 _ **ALSO! I WILL BE CREATING A NEW TUMBLR DEDICATED JUST TO MY FANFICS.**_

 _ **WILL LINK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER ALL THE INFORMATION!**_

 _ **THANKS!**_

* * *

 **HEY! IT'S ME!**

 **Wow! Three updates in how many days? This is a record!**

 **Well, this is a longer chapter to make up for being away foreverrrrrr. I hope you like it, and try not to be too mad at me (you'll see why!).**

 **Please, please, please keep sending those great messages to remind me to update and everything, because they make my LIFE and give me inspiration!**

 **Oh, and if you like, follow me on tumblr too :) alex-halcyon!**

* * *

Fairy Tail Cafe was Levy's favourite place in the world. It was where her family all came together. Not all Levy's friends went to the same school, or were involved in the same clubs. So the cafe was where they went. It had been a place for people to belong for years before Levy's generation. It was a place that Magnolia's hero, Mavis, created for her friends. It's evolution was kind of remarkable. Of course Levy had read all the history about the place, about Mavis and her adventures. She was an inspiring woman, who did things that have echoed on through the years.

Now, knowing what little she did about Gajeel's past, it was the kind of place and the kind of people that she wanted him to feel at home with too. Somewhere to belong. She had a feeling that whatever he was going to tell her about was serious, and would only solidify those thoughts. Because he and Juvia needed a place they'd always feel welcome. A home. A family.

She walked beside Gajeel. They were quiet, but it wasn't awkward. It was the kind of silence that built anticipation. Levy was nervous. Since Juvia and Cana had told her that she hadn't really thought about things from Gajeel's point of view, she hadn't been able to get rid of the sneaking feeling that they were more right than she could realise. Right now, at least.

"So where are we headin'?" Gajeel asked, looking around.

"Fairy Tail," Levy said.

They'd been there together before. That night she made him do those stupid things, her little game. Her cheeks flushed and her stomach tightened when she remembered their kiss in the alleyway. Suddenly, she remembered Freed and wondered if he'd said anything about that night to anyone. Surely he'd have mentioned it to Laxus. Laxus probably told Makarov. Levy inwardly groaned. Surely everyone would know about Gajeel by now. Or at least have heard something about something. Secrets were rare in Fairy Tail.

She saw Gajeel look down the alleyway as they passed it. Her cheeks flushed even further. She wondered if he remembered what she did. He cleared his throat.

Levy looked up when she heard a large bout of laughter come from inside the cafe.

"Oh, god." She muttered. From the sounds of it, _everyone_ was inside.

"What?"

Levy bit her lip, "Uh, you'll see," she said nervously. Just before the door, she held out a hand and stopped Gajeel. "Just - just be prepared for anything, okay?" She said, smiling with an apology.

Gajeel raised his eyebrows and shrugged, "Sure."

Levy took a deep breath and opened the door. She was greeted a first with the smells of fresh coffee, well-cooked food and warm air. And then came the noise.

"Hey, it's Levy!"

"Levy's here!"

"Levy!"

Sitting at different tables around the cafe were all of her friends. Levy was starting to think maybe it was a bad idea to come here. She gave a weak smile and a little wave in greeting.

"Who's that guy?" Natsu asked.

"Oh, that must be that guy!" Erza's whisper was not quiet. Neither was Lucy's attempt to hush her.

Behind her, Levy felt Gajeel stiffen. She turned quickly to him. "Maybe we should go somewhere else?" she asked.

Gajeel shrugged. He looked around, like he was glaring at everyone and everything he saw, but Levy knew he was just curious and a little cautious.

"Is he bothering you, Levy?" Jet and Droy stood up from their table and took their places on either side of Levy, trying to act and sound tough.

Levy sighed. "No, he's not. Gajeel, this is Jet and Droy. Jet, Droy, this is Gajeel."

The two folded their arms across their chest, "Huh." Jet said.

"And how do you know Levy?" Droy asked.

Gajeel folded his arms across his chest, tilted his head and looked down at the pair of them. Levy tried to hide her amusement and small panic.

"Tch," Gajeel made a sound. "Like it's your business."

"Okay!" Levy said, taking Gajeel by the arm, and dragging him into the cafe. "Let's get a table."

She headed to the back. Where there was usually a couple of slightly more private tables around the corner. And then she stopped dead in her tracks, and Gajeel almost fell over.

Cana and Juvia were kissing.

And not just kissing. They were _kissing._ Their hands were wrapped in each others hair. Their mouths were glued to each other, and they had no sense of time or place or anything other than themselves.

Levy glanced up at Gajeel, who was looking like he's been hit in the face. He glanced at her, shock on his face. Levy, not wholly unsurprised, but still a little shocked, shrugged and backed away slowly.

"What the hell?" Gajeel said, once they were back around the corner, his voice unusually low.

Levy didn't know how to answer. "I sort of had a feeling this morning," she said. She looked up at him again. "Are you okay with that?" she asked, a little nervous for his repose. She didn't know what he would think.

Gajeel took a breath. "Uh, yeah. But, give me a min," he said, clearing his throat. "And what the hell do you mean, this morning? How do you know Juvia? And who is that girl?"

Levy motioned for Gajeel to sit. The table was a little too close to all her spying friends, but it was their only choice. He sat heavily. Freed brought over two glasses of water for them. Levy smiled gratefully and took a sip.

"Anything else, jut call," Freed said. He walked quickly away to wait on Natsu, who was shouting for more food.

"I guess we have a lot of things to talk about now," Levy said, trying to sound light and fun. She sighed when Gajeel was just staring into his glass. "I guess, Cana and Juvia became friends when we first started talking. And then it turned into that? I don't know anything more. But Cana is one of my best friends and they seem happy."

"Cana," Gajeel grunted. "She's a good person?"

Levy nodded, "Always."

Gajeel gave a small nod, "That's all right then." He cleared his throat. "Man, wasn't expectin' that."

Levy felt a surge of relief, gave a little embarrassed smirk and shrugged, "Me either. It was intense," she giggled. She wondered if anyone else in the cafe knew what was happening just around the corner. Taking a peek over at Freed and Mirajane behind the bar, Levy had an idea they were definitely aware of it.

Gajeel looked at her, and gave her a little smirk. Something in his eyes made her stomach turn with desire. She could almost feel his hands on her body again. Levy shifted on her seat. Gajeel never took his eyes off her while took a drink from the water, that same look in his eyes. It was almost like they had forgotten the reason they'd come here.

Levy noticed movement behind him, and glared at the table of spies looking at them without reservation. She took a breath of irritation.

"I can see you spying!" She called out to them. The response from the table was immediate amusement, mixed with slight embarrassment and unabashed curiosity.

"Natsu! Stop being so rude," Lucy said, grabbing her boyfriend, who had food fall out of his mouth. "Sorry, Levy!" Lucy smiled and winked at her.

"That's right, stop being rude," Erza said. Levy watched, cringing, as Erza then proceeded to punched Natsu so hard in the arm that he fell off his chair and into Gray, who was sitting at the next table, causing them both to fall to the ground in a clatter of chairs and limbs.

"But you two are just as bad as them," Levy sighed, muttering under her breath. She shook her head at Natsu and Gray, who had started arguing loudly between each other.

Gajeel had turned to look at the commotion. He looked back at Levy, a grin on his face. "Be right back, Shrimp," he said.

Levy opened her mouth to stop him, but Gajeel had already stood and started walking over to the pair of idiots fighting. Levy bit her lip and followed quickly behind him. Whatever was about to happen, she wasn't going to miss it.

"Oi," Gajeel's loud, brash voice cut across the cafe. It went very quiet. Only the sound of the music playing could be heard. Levy felt all the attention in the room turn to them. Natsu and Gray seemed to turn from enemies into immediate allies, standing tall and intimidating in the face of Gajeel's large and almost threatening presence. Levy realised how much more bulk Gajeel had to himself than the lean bodies of Natsu and Gray. She found it very attractive.

"Huh?" Natsu said.

"Yeah? What?" Gray asked.

"You wanna shut up? I'm tryin' to have a conversation." Gajeel crossed his arms, and looked down his nose at them.

Levy saw Gray take in his appearance: muscle, tattoos, scruffy hair, eyebrow piercing, general look of menace. Natsu, on the other hand, didn't bother to size Gajeel up. It just wasn't his way. He was taunt and looked excited, ready for action. Just like Natsu.

"Who the heck are you man?" Gray asked, irritated. Gray glanced at Levy, and she just shrugged at him. She was just a spectator.

"It ain't you're business who I am," Gajeel said. "Like I said: I'm tryin' to have a conversation with the Shrimp, so can ya shut the hell up?"

"Who's a shrimp?" Natsu asked, crunching his nose up, confused.

"Me," Levy said, holding up a hand.

Natsu looked at her for a second and then burst out laughing. "That's a good name for you, Levy! 'Cos you're small."

"You're a genius, Natsu," Lucy sighed behind them. "Come sit down, idiots," she said to Gray and Natsu. "Let them talk."

 _Thank you,_ Levy mouthed to her. Lucy smiled warmly at her.

"Gajeel?" Juvia's voice came from behind them. Gajeel turned around. "You're here?" Juvia's cheeks went pink, her eyes widened in slight panic.

Gajeel smirked. "Yeah. Didn't wanna interrupt you."

Juvia looked like she was going to faint. Levy saw Cana slip her hand into Juvia's and smiled warmly at the motion. Cana whispered something in Juvia's ear. Levy guessed it was something wildly inappropriate, the way that all the colour rushed back into Juvia's face was evidence of it.

"All right, losers," Cana announced loudly. "Go back to your food and drinks and conversation."

And then it was settled. Juvia and Cana left. Juvia looking back worriedly at Gajeel, who didn't notice her looks. Natsu was pulled back by Lucy to the table, and Gray gave Gajeel one last appraisal, giving Levy a questioning look, if she was okay. Levy nodded, and everyone went back to minding their own business.

Mostly.

Levy could still feel eyes on them, particularly Jet and Droy who were glaring daggers at Gajeel.

Levy cleared her throat. "So these are my friends," she said, almost apologetically.

Gajeel took a moment to answer. "They're…good." He looked away and leaned back on his hair. "You're lucky."

"Will you tell me some of your past now?" Levy asked. She put her hands in her lap, clutching at her skirt nervously.

Gajeel looked at her. "Some," he said after a moment.

"About Kurohebi?" Levy asked.

Gajeel took a breath. "Not today," he shook his head and looked directly at her. "I ain't ready to lose you yet."

Levy blushed in pleasure and frowned in concern all at the same time. "Okay," she said. "When you're ready. But you won't lose me." She spoke firmly and surely. "I promise."

Gajeel looked like he didn't believe her. Then he started talking, and Levy listened.


	13. NOTE

Hey Guys!

Don't worry, I'm not cancelling the story or anything. I'm writing this quick note to tell you about my new fanfiction tumblr blog.

If you don't already know, I have a tumblr. My main blog is alex-halcyon so go follow me if you want. I've posted some fanfiction there, and I moslty reblog cool stuff I like.

 **Anyway the really important news is that I have created a new blog that is so creatively named alex-halcyonwrites and it is solely for posting my fanfiction and reblogging cool stories I come across.**

So do me a favour and follow it! I'll be updating it with new and old fics over the next few weeks. Mostly everything that's on my fanfiction will be uploaded there, and anything new will be posted here and there.

Thanks a bunch!

alex-halcyon

alex-halcyonwrites fanfiction blog!

Next update is the next chapter!


	14. 1: Revelations

All Gajeel knew about his parents was that his father died in a car accident a few months before he was born, and his mother died of complications during birth. There names were Metallicana and Emma Redfox. He was 31 and she was 27. He spent the first year of his life in an orphanage. The second with a family who gave him back when they had their own baby, and the next two back at the orphanage. It was at the orphanage where he met Juvia. He was almost five when she came. She was weird and didn't leave him alone. But he liked her. When they were six, they made a pact to be family forever.

Gajeel blushed when he said that, and Levy thought it was a little cute.

He skipped over a lot of details, not giving too much away, but not hiding much either. Levy guessed there just wasn't a lot tell. Or that he didn't think it was important. She didn't push for more information. She was waiting for the things he was afraid to tell her, for the hard things.

Gajeel and Juvia were put in a group home after that pact. Until they ran away. They were caught after trying to steal some food from a corner store, and sent back. Gajeel said they hated it. But they were lucky, and were taken in by a kind older woman who just wanted some family. Both he and Juvia liked her a lot, even though they knew she was dying. It was hard to stay unattached. A year and a half later, she died, and they were sent back to the group home. They were twelve. The group home wasn't the bad thing. The bad thing was they were separated. Juvia was sent somewhere different. It was the first time they were apart.

"I wasn't sent somewhere like Juvia was," Gajeel said gruffly. He wasn't looking Levy in the eye anymore. "I went to a house with four other foster kids, and they were like me. Angry. It wasn't a good place, didn't have good people there." He looked hesitantly at Levy, who nodded at him to go on.

"It's okay," she said softly. "Tell me."

Gajeel gave a one shoulder shrug. "I got caught up in everything they were doing. Kurohebi was one of 'em. We, uh, ran street drugs, and stole shit. Everything you can do, I did."

Levy was careful not to show anything on her face, but Gajeel was looking away again.

"I, uh, I got strong fast. I grew up quick. _tc_ _h._ I was the strongest of 'em all. 'Cept maybe Obra. Weird guy." Levy didn't know who that was and she didn't ask. She was starting to feel anxious. Her heart was beating fast. The more he spoke, the more nervous she became. "I got a rep on the street." Gajeel muttered something under his voice.

"What?" Levy asked. "I couldn't hear you."

"Black Steel Gajeel," he said.

"Why? What is that?"

He held up his fists. "I'm good with 'em," he said. "'Bout as good as you," he joked weakly. Levy gave an equally weak smile back and Gajeel continued talking.

" Ah, it was one bad night." Gajeel sounded reluctant. He closed his eyes. "Me and Kurohebi were s'posed to pick up some money from this guy who owed Ivan."

"Ivan?" Levy asked. She was getting a bad feeling.

"Yeah, the foster dad." Gajeel cleared his throat. "Whatever. Anyway. I was muscle, for our little gang. Ivan called us his Raven Tail kids. Kurohebi thought - we thought - it'd be fun to…" He cleared his throat. "He didn't know we were following him. And when he did, it was too late. I'd never…" he trailed off. "I'd never seen so much blood." He shook his head, and Levy felt like she was frozen in place. His story was becoming more than she thought it would be. "I ain't like Kurohebi. I use my fists, I know…I know when to stop." He spoke almost like he was trying to convince himself. His eyes were shadowed, and it was clear the memory was hard to talk about.. Levy was beginning to feel afraid. "Kurohebi likes knives." Gajeel stopped talking and stared off into the distance. Levy tried not to think about Kurohebi with a knife, but all she could thing about was him walking towards her, blade in hand, that creepy smile on his face. She shuddered.

Gajeel looked back at her, and saw the shudder. "He's alive," he said, he was frowning. Levy nodded, a feeling of relief flooding through her. "But he's never gonna be like he was."

"What happened?" Levy asked. Her voice was more demanding than she intended. But she needed all the information. She wanted to know about Kurohebi. Was his threat to her serious, earlier in the day?

"He's blind in one eye, and has one of those colon bags."

There was silence. Levy didn't reply, simply because she didn't know how. What was she supposed to say? It was a little surprising, but she didn't feel angry or upset or disgusted by Gajeel in any way. Somehow, all she felt was sadness and a great need to make his past the worst part of his life, and offer a better future.

She opened her mouth, and closed it. "Have you seen him since then? The man?"

Gajeel shook his head, his eyes lowered. "I heard about it from someone else."

Levy shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "I don't know what to say," she said.

Gajeel stayed quiet. He seemed to be waiting as well. She could see it in his eyes. There was something she hadn't seen in him before. A sense of vulnerability. The droop in his eyes, the lack of hope that had taken hold. Then Levy realised he was looking at her like he'd already resigned himself to good-bye.

She wasn't going to let that happen.

"So it was real?" She asked him suddenly.

"What was?" he looked confused.

"The threat. 'Watch your back.' From Kurohebi."

Gajeel frowned. "Well. Yeah. I guess."

"You guess, or you know? 'Cos I can't take him on by myself."

Gajeel was looking at her like she was crazy. "You can't take him by yourself?" He repeated it like he didn't understand.

Levy shook her head. "No. I'm going to need help." She sat back in her seat. "Juvia told me that you found each other again, after that."

Gajeel looked surprised. "Yeah. That night. She walked by, and saw it. She called the ambulance."

"But how did you get together again? You live together now right? I thought there was a procedure with the foster care system."

"Yeah, but Juvia's smarter than me." Gajeel almost smiled, but he was still looking confused at Levy's sudden change in demeanour. "She got in good with her new people. Got in good with the social workers. She made it happen. But we don't live together. Only on paper."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Gajeel shrugged. "She's with her family. I got myself an place and a job."

"Really?" Levy asked. She didn't know that.

Gajeel nodded. "Yeah. Apprentice metal worker."

"So. How long ago did all that happen?" Levy asked.

Gajeel shrugged. "I was fifteen. Two years."

"And today's the first time you've seen Kurohebi? Or anyone from then?"

Gajeel nodded. "Yeah."

Levy folded her arms. "Ivan doesn't sound very nice."

Gajeel let out a snort. "Nah. He wasn't." Gajeel let out a sigh. "Ivan Dreyar. Magnolia's biggest prick."

"Ivan Dreyar? Did you say Dreyar?" Levy asked suddenly.

"Yeah, why?"

Levy stared at him. Of all the people in all the world. How was it possible that there were so many connections between them.

"You know him or somethin'?" He asked, eyebrows raised.

She nodded. "I know of him. He's, um. Well." She looked around. "His family owns this cafe."

"What?" Gajeel spat out the water he was drinking.

Levy nodded. "His dad and his son."

Gajeel looked around in disbelief. "You're kiddin'."

"I'm really not." She pointed at the blonde man, sitting at the end of the bar. "That's Laxus Dreyar."

Gajeel turned and stared at him, in some amazement and awe and another feeling that Levy didn't understand. As if sensing someone looking at him, Laxus turned and looked at them. Levy wasn't close to Laxus. He was a few years older, and like Gajeel, had been into some bad stuff. It was only the last two years he'd regained the trust of his old friends and Makarov, that he'd come back to Fairy Tail Cafe and become part of the family again.

Levy looked away, Gajeel didn't. Laxus turned back to his drink, and Gajeel let out a little, breathy laugh.

"Guess I ain't the only one," he said quietly. Then he laughed louder. "Guess I know where the Raven Tail name comes from now."

Levy smiled, and reached out her hand to his, resting it on top. He looked down at it.

"You didn't lose me," she whispered. "I'm still here."

Gajeel swallowed and blinked. He looked like a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"I don't get you," he said gruffly.

Levy drew her hand back, feeling a strange sting in her chest. He put his face in his hands, elbows on the table.

"You're too fucking… what did I do to deserve you?" He was quiet, only just loud enough hear.

Levy stood, his raised his head, and she held out her hand to him. Frowning in uncertainty, he took it. Hand in hand, ignoring the silly cheers from her friends, they walked out of Fairy Tail.

"Where are we going?" Gajeel asked.

"My house."


	15. 1: Anticipation

**Update time!**

 **This is the first of two updates for this weekend! So chill out peeps!** **I've got what you've all asking for in the next chapter ;) but since some of you are impatient I'm updating to curb your enthusiasm.**

 **But I feel like maybe I'll just be flaming the fire. Haha. I don't know. But I hope you like this anyway!**

* * *

Levy never pretended to have a perfect life. But her troubles were so minimal compared to Gajeel's, she felt she had no right to complain about them. The only thing that troubled her was her parents. They loved her, she knew that, so she was lucky in that respect. But they were absent more often than they were present. Absentee parents that still showed her love and affection were not worth comparing to dead parents and growing up without a home.

Her parents spent most of their time overseas for the work. More the older she's gotten. It meant there was plenty of time for herself, and they weren't due back for another month.

Knowing that was weighing on her mind. Every step closer to her house, Levy felt her heart pound faster. Gajeel was walking beside her, slowing his gait to match with her short strides. She wondered what he was thinking, taking a peek up at him through her lashes. She had to tilt her head to see his face, he was so tall. When he looked down at her, Levy felt a rush of embarrassment, and red-faced, she looked away.

"'Sup, Shrimp?" Gajeel asked.

"Oh, nothing," Levy sang. She looked up. "We're almost home."

They were quiet until the gate.

"Big house," Gajeel said gruffly. Levy only shrugged. "'S nice." He said.

"Yeah. I guess it is." Levy looked at it, and tried to imagine what Gajeel saw. A two-story house, with large windows, a manicured garden, a columned entrance. It looked like the kind of house a lord or lady might have lived in, a hundred years ago. She wanted to see what his place looked like, she was curious since he said he lived alone.

She opened the gate. They walked through, and she closed it. It clattered shut with the sound of metal on metal. Side by side, they walked along the garden path and up the stairs to the front door.

He cleared his throat when they stepped onto the balcony. "Are - are your parents home?"

Levy stopped, her hand frozen on the door handle.

"No." She spoke quietly. She opened the door, stepped inside and turned to face him. She looked him directly in the eye. "They won't be home for a month."

The quiet between them intensified. He took a step over the threshold, and entered the house. Levy saw his Adam's apple shift up and down, as he swallowed. It made her hand tighten on the door. He walked slowly past her, into the entrance of the house. She closed the door behind him.

He cleared his throat. "This is some place," he said gruffly. "Like from a movie." He was looking around, and Levy leaned back on the door, admiring his back, and wondering how she suddenly felt like this wasn't real. Like somehow him being in her home was a dream. A small smile played on her lips, and not knowing why, all her anxiety melted with the rightness of him being there.

"Want a tour?" She asked. He nodded, and she felt a skip in her chest at the very faint blush on his cheeks.

The first floor was the communal floor. It had a kitchen that looked like it came straight from the pages of a magazine, and an open plan dining area connected it it. Behind the dining table were large windows that gave an incredible view of the back patio and pool.

"It's heated, too," Levy said. "So it's good to swim in, all year round." Gajeel looked like he had some ideas, but didn't say much about them.

There was a study that Levy's parents used when they worked from home, a lounge room with a television the family used when guests were over, and living room that Levy's parents usually held appointments with clients or other colleagues in.

"That's all of downstairs," Levy said, leaning against the doorframe of the living room. Gajeel was looking at the portrait of her family on the wall. Levy was about five years younger in the picture.

Gajeel chuckled, "Gihihihi."

"What is it?" Levy asked.

"You're really a shrimp," he said, grinning.

Levy rolled her eyes and pouted a little. "Yeah, yeah." She turned away. "Come on," she said. "You haven't seen upstairs yet."

He followed her, and Levy felt her chest constrict with every step she took upstairs. There was a new type of tension between them, filled with anticipation and nervousness, a question and a desire. She swallowed and when her feet hit the landing, she took a deep breath.

 _Just finish the tour, Levy. Just finish the tour._

"So," she cleared her throat. She pointed to the right. "Down that hall is my parents room and the guest bathroom." She pointed to the circular staircase at the corner of the hall. "That's the stairs to the attic. Dad's supposed to be turning it into a spare room, but he's been busy with work or something." She shrugged. She walked to the left. They passed the first door. "A spare room," she said. She stopped in front of the second door. It was painted white, but you could hardly see it under all the photos pasted on it. Her hand hovered on the door handle. "This is my room." She didn't look at Gajeel, but she could feel his presence beside her. It was enough to make her breath catch.

She opened the door, with a faint panic, wondering if she'd cleaned her room or not. For a moment, Levy's feet couldn't move. Part of her brain was telling her that she was an idiot. It's just a room. There's nothing different about this room compared to the rest of the house. But the other part was thinking about the first time she spoke to Gajeel. How it was so strange and random and turned out somehow that he was standing at her bedroom door. Everything that had happened between them started in this room.

Gajeel didn't hesitate like she did. He walked in, and Levy followed timidly, leaving the door open behind her.

She watched him look around, her heat fluttering nervously. Her room was clean, thankfully. But there was still a lot to see. He walked to her books. Her bookcase was overflowing. Some of her books were shelved neatly and orderly, others were stacked on the ground, while some had been carefully shoved into any open space on the shelf they would fit in.

"Guessin' you like books," Gajeel said.

"Only a little," Levy said. She sat on the long ottoman at the base of her bed. Watching Gajeel has he continued to look around her room. It was a little strange, she sort of felt like she was being stripped back. All her secrets exposed in this room. She felt vulnerable. She clasped her hands together on her lap.

Gajeel finally turned around to her. He cleared his throat. She looked at his face. He rocked back on his heels, once, then twice and stopped.

The awkward air settled around them both. Levy's hands tightened. Gajeel stood for another moment before he let out a breath, and gave a small huff that could've been a laugh.

Levy looked at him directly for the first time in what seemed like a long time. Gajeel had his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He looked nervous. He was looking at the ceiling like he no idea what to do, like it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

Levy sighed. She didn't want there to be an air like this between them. And she was going to let there be. She stood and walked to him. He looked at her, and she looked at him. Biting her lip, she took his hand, her eyes on his.

"Hi," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hi," he said, his voice much the same but with a little grunt to it.

She looked down at their hands, and then back at him. A smile spread across her face. "I'm glad you're here," she said. She leaned toward him, on the tips on her toes, and placed her free hand on his cheek.

Gajeel responded with his body. His eyes widened for a moment before they settled, and his pupils dilated. He looked at her hungrily, with an underlying question and nervousness. She felt his jaw flex under her hand. She felt the heat rising on him as he leaned towards him. She saw the subtle rise and fall in his throat as he swallowed, just before her eyes closed and their lips touched. She didn't want there to be any question in his eyes. Their kiss was gentle, hesitant, soft. Different from the fast, desire driven kisses they'd shared before. Because there was no rush, there was no feeling like something could end. It was just the two of them. Levy's hand moved from his cheek to his hair. The kiss stayed gentle.

It didn't take long for that to change.

* * *

 **All right, all right. Don't hate me. Next chapter I promise! It's coming! 1-3 days!**


	16. 1: Mouths

**There's going to be another update during the week. I can't tell you when, I'm starting Uni again this week so I'll be busy. But the sexy times will continue. This chapter was planned to be more smutty, but it just because really lovely, I think. I go where they take me. I like the two of them together and the way they are in private together. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Levy could hardly stand the proximity. Their lips sparked electricity in the room. Her heartbeat was rapid and out of control, her lungs filled with more feeling than air and her boy moved instinctually. She loved the way he felt against her. Hard and soft, intense yet gentle. She flung her arms around his neck, and he lifted her. For a second, her legs dangled freely, but she quickly wrapped those around his waist, never breaking their lips.

He moaned in her mouth, his hands moving to cup her ass, and Levy moaned back.

"Gajeel," she gasped.

"Ah, fuck," Gajeel grunted.

He walked them over to the bed and dropped her. Levy landed with a thud and a surprised squeal. She looked at him, biting her lip. He stood over her, and she rubbed her legs together. His eyes were intense, his grin looked like he was about to consume something. He grabbed her legs, and forced them apart. Levy gasped, and Gajeel descended on her.

Their bodies didn't touch. There was only contact at their legs. Gajeel kept himself propped on his elbows, his body hovering above her, his knees between her legs keeping him up. Levy felt like their was a pull between them, an invisible network of feeling that made her body arch towards him. Their faces were an inch away from one another, and there was a moment between them, silence and noise all at once. Their hearts beat like drums in their chests, their breath came hard and loud.

Gajeel looked at her, lying under him, looking like she wanted him to come closer. Like she wanted to consume and be consumed. Looking at her, he felt a surge of possessiveness. _Mine._ Her eyes were on his, her mouth slightly open, her cheeks red. He felt a tightening in his chest, warm and dangerous with feeling he couldn't place. He couldn't stop the words that came out of his mouth.

"You're beautiful, Levy."

A pause. Two heartbeats. A surprised smile. Levy felt like she almost wanted to cry. The words were so pure and natural. She could tell they weren't planned, his reaction gave that away, and that made it better. Gajeel felt embarrassed heat flush into his cheeks, he flexed his jaw, desperate to look away but refusing to back down.

The spell of their earlier desperation had broken suddenly with those words. It had become something else. Passion lingered between them, but it was softer. Like they both realised they had all the time in the world, there was no need to rush like animals. There would be time for that. The feeling between them had become something so infinitely more, neither one wanted to break the tension, even though they were both a little afraid of it.

Levy put her hand back to his cheek again. It was hot. Again, she felt all her fears dissolve. He was so right. She could feel it somewhere deep within herself, a seperate unacknowledged part of her. There was no turning back now. Not for her.

She guided his face to hers. Their lips met gingerly, and Gajeel lowered his body to hers. He was careful in a way he hadn't been before. His slight embarrassment had brought clarity to his head again. He made sure he kept most of his weight off her, he didn't want to crush her.

Levy's hand slid down his cheek to his neck, then moved to his back. She bunched his shirt in her hand, pulling it up slightly. Gajeel's tongue slipped along Levy's teeth, he lightly bit her bottom lip and she gasped with delight. Each new thing he did made electricity shoot throughout her body. She pulled him closer to her, relishing in the closeness of their bodies.

Every little sound she made gave Gajeel a new sensation. He was so turned on by her. She didn't realise how damn sexy she was. Feeling her arms tightening around him, Gajeel deepened their kiss, wanting more, needing more. He had to have more of her.

But he couldn't do it the way they were now. Half off the bed, uncomfortable. He broke the kiss. She looked at him questioningly.

"You wanna move up a bit?" He asked gruffly, feeling embarrassed again.

Levy frowned for a second and then nodded. He slowly raised himself, knowing that his erection was almost full. He couldn't look her in the eyes, but he knew that she saw it. Instead of moving back like he thought, Levy sat up. He was shocked when he felt her hands on his hips. He looked down at her, and she winked at him.

"Let me help you out," she whispered. He swallowed, feeling the blood rush to his dick more. Her hands moved in the waistband of his jeans. He stumbled back slightly. How the fuck did she managed to make him feel so out of control? Her fingers deftly undid the buttons on his jeans, and she slipped them down to his ankles. He took a breath, feeling like his entire body was shaking from need and want.

Levy steadied her racing heart with a breath. She'd never done this before. Gajeel was the first guy she'd even kissed. Her hands hesitated for a moment on his underwear, she closed her eyes for just a second, and then she pulled them down.

Like his photo, he was magnificent. She didn't have anything to compare him too, but she could hardly imagine anyone else measuring up. The sight of his hard, erect dick made her stomach clench and sent a rush of fire between her legs. She glanced up at Gajeel and saw that he was looking at her, a mix of hope and worry and question and joy on his face. She stood.

"Sit down," she said to him, and they changed positions.

Gajeel sat on the edge of the bed, and Levy stood. Nervously, she tugged off her singlet, and slipped off her skirt. Standing before him in her underwear, Levy felt so vulnerable.

"Levy - " Gajeel groaned her name.

She leaned forward to kiss him.

"I've never done this before," she said awkwardly. She cleared her throat. "Tell me what you like," she whispered. She knelt before him, and with her hands on the inside of his knees, she pushed them apart, and leaned in.

He was so big. Levy felt a surge of panic. What if she was terrible? What if it didn't fit in her mouth? She pushed those thoughts away. She wanted him to feel good.

Gajeel could see she was nervous. But when she wrapped her hand, lightly, softly, around his cock, he was almost done. He let out a grunt. He couldn't believe this was happening. She moved her hand up and down.

"Tighter," he said quietly.

She obliged, squeezing his cock just enough, moving a little faster. He closed his eyes for a moment, and then snapped them open when he felt a warm, wetness on his dick. He looked down and saw Levy sucking him off.

"Oh fuckin' hell."

Levy opened her mouth as wide as she could, and she still felt like it wasn't enough. Her mouth was filled with Gajeel. Her saliva dripped down his dick as she sucked, and she felt like he got bigger. Gajeel's moans made her feel good. She released her mouth and took a gasping breath.

"So big," she muttered.

Gajeel gave a little chuckle. "Thanks."

Levy grinned, and put her mouth back. Gajeel grabbed her hair. She felt him push her head forward and back. It was almost too much for her. She felt his dick twitch in her mouth. Gajeel moaned again.

"I'm gonna cum. Fuck, Levy."

He pulled her head back and used his free hand to grab his dick before he came on her. He didn't know if she'd want it in her mouth or not. Levy sat back, a little breathless.

"Do you want me to grab you some tissues?" She asked after a second.

Gajeel nodded.

She stood, and went to her en suite. At the mirror, she caught a glimpse of herself. Pink cheeked, hair wilded by Gajeel's hands. She liked the way she looked in that moment. Satisfied. She grabbed some toilet paper off the roll.

Gajeel was sitting on the bed. A little more awkward than before. She passed him the paper and sat beside him, a little smile on her lips. He cleaned himself up, and picked up his underwear from the floor.

"I'm just gonna - " he cleared his throat. "Bathroom."

Levy nodded. She brought one knee up to her chest and rested her chin on it, watching Gajeel's very toned ass walk to her bathroom. Her body was shaking from the adrenaline. Gajeel came out, a minute later, underwear on.

He stopped at the doorway.

"Never done that before, eh?" He asked, grinning at her.

Levy blushed and shook her head. "Nope."

"I meant it," he said. "Before." He cleared his throat again. "You are beautiful."

Levy smiled happily at him, before she nervously lip her bit and looked down at the ground.

"What?" He asked.

"I - um. I want…Sex. With you." Levy spoke quietly. She kept looking at the ground. To embarrassed to look at him.

Gajeel was quiet for a moment. He watched her, sitting hugging herself, looking small and fragile on her bed. Part of him loved that. He could imagine himself dominating her. Picture her gasps and moans in his mind. One day; he already told her. He was going to take her and fuck her. But now he felt nervous and happy. He walked over to her and knelt on the ground in front of her, just like she had done with him. He could feel that his face was red. He might act like he'd done all this before, but he was as unexperienced with sex as her. He might not have cared if it was someone else. But it was _her._ _She mattered._ He wanted her first time to be fucking mind-blowing. He was going to make that happened.

Levy shifted her eyes to meet his.

"You sure?" He asked her quietly. His heart thumped in his chest.

She nodded. "I'm sure about you," she whispered.

Gajeel's chest constricted, his stomach tightened. He nodded. "Me too."


	17. 1: Deed

Gajeel had fucked before. He wasn't inexperienced. But there was something totally new about all of it with Levy. He'd been caught up in the moment in the alley, telling her he wanted to make her moan and that he'd fuck her hard. He wasn't caught in the same feeling now. Things were different. Seeing her little body tremble when he touched, her eyes widen in surprise and pleasure. Watching her mouth wrap around his cock. He felt a shock run through his limbs at the memory. He loved it. He loved all of what she did. She was a surprise to him. She wasn't like the others. She wasn't aggressive, she wasn't looking at him like he was a meal. He couldn't even remember their faces anymore.

Levy was different because she looked at his eyes, she looked at him, not through him. She was shorter than him, but they stood at the same level. He swallowed, feeling nervous at what was about to happen.

 _I'm sure about you._ Those words. Quiet, breathy, certain but nervous. He heard truth. It made Gajeel feel something he'd never felt before with a girl. He wanted to protect her. Sure, he wanted to fuck her senseless, but he knew it wasn't the time for that, and he knew that time was definitely going to come.

He sat on the edge of the bed. She was in the bathroom, he heard the sink running. He wondered what she was doing, thinking. Was she regretting what she said? He looked around. When he'd walked into her room, all he could think was that it suited her. A million books, filled with night, girly but nice. She had pictures of her friends everywhere. It was a happy place. He thought of his own place: dark, grungy, messy. Would she ever go there? Would she like it? He saw a candle on her bookcase. He clenched his jaw and thought _fuck it._

He went to get it, and he brought it back over to the bedside table. He lit it, and thought that he was an idiot. He felt different to normal. Like some lovesick moron on a television show. Christ, he knew if anyone saw this they'd laugh at him. But somehow, he knew it was fine because it was her. Everything was good because it was _her._

The bathroom door opened. Levy stood in the doorway. She hugged her stomach anxiously, and smiled a small, nervous smile. She was still wearing her underwear. Her hair was fixed. She looked so small. Gajeel gave her a little grin, hiding his own nerves. _I'm sure about you._

Her eyes drifted over to the candle, and her saw a little surprising flicker in them, and then they softened and her smile melted into something sweet. She took a few steps over to him and sat beside him. He cleared his throat. He was in foreign territory now. Didn't know what to say or do.

"Should we lie down?" She asked quietly, looking at the floor.

"Yeah," he answered. He stood and walked to the other side of the bed.

They both slipped under the covers, and lay on their sides, facing one another.

Levy's face was pink. Gajeel could feel his ow cheeks warm up. She looked at him, but just away from his eyes. He couldn't help but wonder what the hell she saw in him. She was beautiful. He shuffled closer to her and cleared his throat.

"I'm gonna kiss you, Levy." He whispered.

"Okay," Levy said.

And he did. He kissed her and pulled her body closer to his. He kept it slow and soft. He didn't want her to feel scared. He wanted her to feel protected and safe. He slowly moved his hands up and down her back, and loved that he felt goosebumps on her skin. He felt her arms do the same thing to him, and knew she felt goosebumps too. He felt himself get hard at her touch, he wanted her to touch him again.

He stopped his hand on her bra, his fingers on the clip, and waited a moment. She didn't stop him. He awkwardly kissed her and unhooked her bra. She slipped out of his embrace a little, and together they took off her bra. Gajeel looked briefly at them. Small things, but he didn't care. Her cheeks were red, but she didn't stop his hand when his thumb brushed her hard, erect nipple. He saw her bite her lip, and internally groaned at how god damn sexy that was.

They kissed again. Faster than before, more intensely, but still with a little reservation. Gajeel moved his hand lower. Down her stomach until his fingers touched her panties. He felt Levy hesitate in her kiss.

"Okay?" he asked her gruffly.

"Yes," she whispered.

Gajeel kissed her again, and slipped his fingers in her panties. He was surprised there was no hair. He moved lower, and felt her wetness. Levy moved her legs wider, propping her leg on his, making it easier for his fingers to touch her. Her felt her gasp in his mouth when he slipped a finger into her. He loved that she was so wet already.

Her little gasps with every movement made him harder and harder. He slipped his hand out of her panties and took her hand. He moved it slowly to his hard cock. They looked at each other while their hands were in each others pants. Gajeel couldn't look at her any longer. He leaned over and kissed her neck. Levy moaned in his ear. His heart raced. He felt her get hotter and wetter. Her hand moved up and move on his dick. She moved her hand to his waistband, and slid his underwear down. He wriggled a little to help them move.

He moved his finger higher, and found the right place when he felt her entire body move like it was shocked. He moved his finger side-to-side and up and down on that spot and her moan got louder and louder. Her breath came quicker, she stopped moving her hand on his cock, like she couldn't concentrate. He bit her neck a little.

"Do you want me now?" He whispered to her, his voice gruff and wanting.

"Mmm. Yes. Yes," she breathed.

"Lay back," he said.

Levy lay on her back. Gajeel moved on top of her. He kissed her hard on the mouth. He moved down her neck, then kissed both her tits. She moaned for him. He kissed her stomach, and he slid her underwear from her hips. She raised them, helping them come off. He sat back, awkwardly taking his own off.

"Fuck," he whispered in sudden realisation.

"What?" Levy asked.

"I don't have one." He flushed red in embarrassment.

Levy looked confused for a second, and then she mouthed 'oh.'

"Um. top drawer." She said, motioning to the beside table.

Gajeel looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She rolled her eyes a little, and they laughed together. He reached over and took a condom from the drawer. Levy watched him, curiously and nervous, biting her lip. It was easy to stay hard with her eyes on his dick. He opened the packet and put it on. He'd never felt so much pressure before. He didn't break it. It was on.

He came back up, face to face with her, pulling the blanket back up to cover them. He swallowed. He wanted her so fucking bad, but he held back. He was so hard. His leg moved inside hers, spreading them.

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

She nodded, her eyes meeting his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lowered himself to kiss her. She moved her legs wider and he used a hand to guide himself inside her.

Levy gasped loudly. He pulled back.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

She nodded, her eyes were closed. He moved out and pushed slowly back into her. It took a few more times for him to feel her relaxed beneath him. He felt her legs wrap around his body, he was getting close. He was feeling stupid because it wasn't taking long for him. What the fuck did she do to him? He moved faster, burying his face in the pillow beside her head, listening to her moan, and groaning himself. It felt so damn good. They both got louder.

"I'm gonna cum." He groaned. He did. He came, moaning her name, feeling his condom fill while he was still inside her. He pulled out, and rested on top of her for a moment, heaving his breaths. Levy trembled beneath him.

They were quite, until Levy said, "Gajeel. Can you get up? My legs are hurting."

He shot up. "Fuck, sorry." He looked down at her. She was naked. Her breath coming fast, her cheeks red, her eyes bright. She smiled at him, a large, happy smile. He smiled back, and they laughed together.

"I'm going to the bathroom," he said. Levy nodded, grinning still. He heard her give a big exhale as he closed the door, and couldn't get the grin off his face.

* * *

Levy lay in bed, feeling all sorts of things, but mostly she wondered why she hadn't done that sooner. She'd heard a lot of stories about peoples first times, and they'd made her scared. It hurts, they said. You'll bleed. It's awkward and usually not good. Levy sighed. Well. There were some awkward times. She didn't know what to do, so she let Gajeel do most of the things, since she had kind of thought that maybe he'd done it before. She'd been too scared to ask. It hurt, but not as much as she thought. But bad? No. It wasn't bad. She felt so happy. She looked under the blankets, and saw there was a little blood on her sheets. She swallowed, unsure of what to do. So she moved on top of it, and hoped Gajeel wouldn't notice when he came back.

He opened the door and she looked at him, wondering what she had done to find someone like him. She loved his body. She loved how strong he was. She especially loved how goddamn sexy the muscles at his hips were. His nipple piercings were sexy, his eyebrow piercing was a damn gift from god. And his dick… well. She wanted it again. She bit her lip and he slipped back into the bed.

"Lev," he said, looking away from her. "You bleeding?"

"What?" She asked nervously.

"The condom was a bit pink," he said. Gajeel was clearly embarrassed. Levy felt her face flush.

"A bit, I think." she said quietly.

Gajeel shrugged. "'S normal, right?"

Levy shrugged, "I think so." She cleared her throat. "This is a little awkward," she said.

Gajeel chuckled. "Yeah, maybe." He looked at her. "So," he asked. "Was it good?"

Levy giggled. "Yes. For you too?"

He grinned, "Yeah."

"So what do we do now?" She asked him.

"Dunno." Gajeel said. "What'd you wanna do?"

Levy looked away playfully, coyly. She moved closer to him, and kissed his cheek.

"I wanna do that again."


End file.
